A Brand New Cycle
by S-Chrome
Summary: Two new roommates, two new perspectives. Of course, the same ol' cycle. Meanwhile, Kim & Shego try to elevate themselves and break the trend. Sequel to The Perpetual Cycle. [Femmeslash lemon warning You've been cautioned.]
1. Change Of Perspective

A Brand New Cycle  
By S-Chrome 

Disclaimer: They are **all **properties of Disney. Even if we don't want to face facts, we are **all **properties of Disney

Chrome Warning Label: Remember "The Perpetual Cycle?" No... Well... OK. This is a sequel to The Perpetual Cycle, which I think may excite exactly four people. But anyway, back to the warning... This fic contains dangerous amounts of Yuri activity (Although not in this first chapter). Please also note that Kigo is just the secondary pairing here. The primary? You will know... and whatnot. So please, whilst reading, I beg of you to heed this warning **before **you dive in. It could save your vision.

Ready? Let's go...

* * *

A transfer, heck why not?

Who exactly knew that only after one year or so, she would come to miss her old surroundings? The small-town vibes: Bueno Nacho; Club Banana. She thought that after senior year, it was going to be college life in the bustling metropolis of Central City. But apparently, it wasn't to be. It was known that homesickness was something that college students had to go through, but fortunately, this transfer wasn't going to put a dent in her pockets. She knew that she didn't save all that money from working for nothing. Extra money was kept for a rainy day...

Heck today was a fairly sunny day, and it was only going to get brighter.

The young woman continued her drive until she spotted the exit she was looking for. Upperton University - Exit ½ mile. Just a half a mile until a brand spankin' new college life... Well, at least, a re-mastered college life.

* * *

It was unbelievable. She couldn't believe it! For the past six months, Bonnie Rockwaller was enjoying the beautifully exclusive life of having no roommate. No annoying space cadet. No pathetic nerd. It was just her, alone with her thoughts.

But that was beginning to change. Within about two hours, a new hussy was going to move on in and take half of the space of what Bonnie thought was rightfully hers. Obviously, she couldn't complain about it. All of a sudden, the brunette wished that her best friend, Tara didn't go so far away to Pacific Tech. Admitting things was quite hard for Rockwaller, heck, it took her about five years to admit that she was jealous of Possible. But in this case, she conceded that she missed the bubbly blonde and her youthful energy... her ditzy demeanor, among other things.

There were a lot of things about Tara that the tanned beauty found endearing. Unfortunately, she never had a chance to tell her that. Sure, they talked on the phone from time to time, but there were definitely some things she never got a chance to say to the blonde's face.

For one thing, Tara would probably be the only one worthy of being her roommate.

But now wasn't the time for shoulda's and coulda's. She had to welcome her new roomie soon.

_Yeah, Right... _

_

* * *

_

On one corner, there stood a former teen heroine. Well, she wasn't a teen anymore. But that wasn't the point.

On another corner, there stood a former evil reprobate.

And in between, of course, there was a wrecked living room. Was it the return of old times for these lovers, what with the uprooted furniture, the busted-out television, the broken lamps, and the bumps and bruises that were apparent on both of them suggested that old habits were indeed hard to break?

Very Hard?

_Extremely Hard?_

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" A salty and frustrated Kim Possible asked.

"Hey, Princess, are you forgetting whose place this is?" Shego answered with a question of her own.

"And, what did I _tell_ you about those stupid pet names?" Kim asked, returning the fire.

"Oh, I am _so sorry, Kimmie, _but this happens to be my place, and therefore _my _rules," The raven-haired woman answered angrily.

This drew the ire of the redhead. The older woman purposely did this... every single question led back to whose place this was. How dare she pull rank on her and change the damn subject. The sheer arrogance of the pale young woman peeved the heroine to no end. So, taking a threatening step toward her, she was going to discuss some further arguments.

"OK, this is your place," She admitted. "So, what are your rules then?"

Shego responded by taking a half-step toward the younger woman as well. It was a good thing that this establishment was located on the boundary between Middleton and Upperton, because another fight of this magnitude happened at the old apartment would've got them yelled at, screamed on, and of course, evicted.

But then again, that happened already.

"You wanna know my rules?" Shego asked in a low tone. When the younger redhead nodded firmly, the older woman took another step toward her. You could almost hear the _clanging _of the bell of a heavyweight championship fight. As soon as the imaginary referee let these two women loose, they were going to tear each other apart.

Yep, just like old times.

"There are no rules," Shego answered with a seductive smile. At a moment's notice, the former henchwoman enveloped Kim in a blistering kiss. The redhead was surprised at this turn, but very much pleasantly surprised. She had no other choice but to return the kiss with equal passion. This added to the younger woman's peace of mind. Maybe this, in fact, was something new; A new Kim n' Shego for a new year.

Well, a girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

It was a foregone conclusion that he got yoked into doing this. With this girl barking out orders to him time and time again. _Lift this, lift that, don't drop that. _Ron Stoppable knew that she was back in town, but for goodness sake! Did he have to be the sacrificial lamb that had to carry briefcase after briefcase of beyond heavy luggage? She was oh so lucky that she was still Kim's friend, and he was so unlucky that he himself uttered a phrase some time ago that got him into this mess in the first place.

_"Well, any friend of Kim is a friend of mine," _A fourteen-year old Ron Stoppable vowed. Little did he realize that no sooner than _five years later, _he would be paying for it... with a bad back anyway.

"Come on, Ronnie-boy. I thought you were so big and strong," She teased.

"Come on, Monique! I thought you were off to enjoy the big city life!" Ron sarcastically said.

"What was that?" Monique quickly asked in a dangerous tone.

Ron, obviously not brave enough to formulate a sentient reply, began to mutter underneath his breath. There were just three more freakin' floors to go. Just three more floors until he could check in with his chiropractor. He thought he could get a head start on the hospital visit, so with using his patented Stoppable Strength, he advanced the two suitcases he was carrying ahead of the bossy Monique.

The dark-skinned young woman had finally made it to the Upperton University campus. This place was awesome. Heck, it was better than that other university she had attended that was like, two billion miles away. She knew who her roommate was going to be, some girl with the initials "B.R." With luck, she'd be a nice chick. Heck, whoever it was, it was great to be close to home and she was going to have a great time.

Her thoughts shifted to Kim; Her best friend of almost half a decade. She was so glad that the redhead lured her into coming back her. Sure, she definitely missed her family and friends... even Ron, but when it came to Kim, it was for certain that Monique had missed her the most. There was just something her, maybe more so than her "Puppy Dog Pout" that made Monique not want to say no to her.

At first, she dismissed the notion, but the longer her separation from the redhead, the more she embraced the fact that she had a slight crush on her.

It certainly explained why she was kind of disappointed to hear that Kim and Shego had become an item... Well, an item that would do battle almost daily, but an item nevertheless. But the African-American woman wasn't tweaked that badly. She didn't have one of those obsessive psychotic crushes on her, but she did like former teen heroine enough to put a new perspective on her sexual preference.

Normal. _Shmormal. _If she liked guys and girls, it was her business.

The brunette was patiently waiting... Well, not really. She was simply counting off the minutes before Ms. Roomie stepped in the door. Perhaps the girl wasn't going to be too annoying, heck, maybe she would grow to like this new girl. Maybe...

"Uh, is this Dormitory 5-N?"

Oh, dear God. It couldn't be! Perhaps she was hallucinating, because she did _not_ just see that loser, Ron Stoppable, with a suitcase in each hand, standing in her doorway.

"S-Stoppable? You're the new roommate?" The tanned girl asked in a mess of panic and incredulousness. The blond thought about it for a moment, then almost turned green.

"W-Whoa! Not I!" He exclaimed, his hands gesturing that no was the answer. This provided Bonnie with some relief for the moment.

"Your roommate is down the hall...," He continued. As he waited, an idea sparked into his mind. '_Monique... and Bonnie? Roommates?' This is going to be a bon-diggity disaster! This was almost going to be as bad as Kim & Shego. Well, maybe with the exception of the **activity **that always follows the... _

_"You?" A shocked Bonnie exclaimed, pointing to the girl in question. _

"You?" Monique repeated, pointing right back.

Ron dropped both suitcases and quickly scurried out of the dorm.

"Later, ladies... I just _know _you two are gonna have a _spankin' _good time together!"

_Well... This just got a hell of a lot more interesting._

* * *

End of Chapter One 

Other Stuff: You bet'cha! A brand new 'Cycle' for the new year. Hah! You think I wasn't going to continue this story? I guess you would know what the primary pairing is going to be now, eh? Thing is, I have never seen that pairing ever before, thus, I will try my hand at it. :D

Whilst I work on chapter the second, you guys can drop a review or two, tell me what you think or whatnot.

S-Chrome


	2. Rotating Cycle

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter Two  
By S-Chrome

Disclaimer: Just like the first chapter. Not owned by me... but Disney.

C.W.L.: Yes, Yes, Yes. Same protocol. Dangerous Yuri Activity and so on.

* * *

'Interesting? No way... This was thoroughly intriguing,' Thought Ron as he strolled back to 'his' side of the building. He wasn't really the one for gossip, but wait until his roommate heard about this one.

This was yet again another strange twist of fate. Ron had never been this surprised since he saw his best friend and her alleged worst enemy holding hands at Graduation a year or so back. But this, this was something way out of center... or right or left field. Perhaps in time, those two ladies could resolve their differences, but then again, he also knew that any friend of Kim Possible; was an enemy to Bonnie Rockwaller.

After all, wasn't he a prime example?

* * *

_"You thought it was what?" _

_"Moopy." _

Both laugh track and Kim Possible were in tune as she laughed heartily at the large television in front of her, for once, a brief moment of tranquility in the house. There she was, happily watching one of her favorite television shows, Pals, when all of a sudden...

Click.

The channel had changed to something else. Annoyed, the redhead looked over her shoulder to see who changed the channel, though it was obvious who it was.

"Shego," An antagonized Kim began. "Why'd you change the station?"

"Haven't you seen this episode like a million times already?" Shego responded.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see it again," The redhead said, pouting all the while. Thankfully, this tactic done by the younger woman did nothing for Shego. It was cute... But _not that cute. _

"No can do, Kimmie," The villainess said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"My place, My rules," Shego repeated from yesterday, her grin growing wider.

It looked as if Kim understood, so she got up from her seat and sauntered over to her former rival. Drawing close to the dark-haired woman and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. The henchwoman didn't admit this often, but she loved it when Kimmie was this close to her. In fact, she thought that she was about to melt.

"I know this is your place," The red-haired young woman admitted in a seductive tone. She added to the admission by placing a short, but sweet kiss on the older woman's lips. Shego, in turn, grinned even more in response.

"But you wanna know what I say about your rules?"

"What?"

"Well... I say...," Kim stalled as she trailed her finger teasingly up Shego's spine.

"Yes..."

"..._Fuck _em..." The redhead spat quickly before slapping the remote control out of the right hand of Shego. With that, she turned on one heel and walked away with a giant smile on her face.

Shego had to smile in spite of the situation. Boy did have a great student and...

Did she just _curse_ at her? And... Did she just break her remote control?

That did it.

"You'll pay for that! Come back here!" A now infuriated Shego said angrily chasing after the giggling Kim.

* * *

The silence wasn't deafening. But it was unquestionably uncomfortable. On one end was a young woman who was just happy to be close to home. The other side stood a bitter brunette who just got the next to last person in the world that she would want as a roommate.

Needless to say, at this point, the hottest summer afternoon couldn't warm up this place.

"So... Uh, Bonnie," Monique began. "I haven't seen you since graduation... How have you been?"

"Fine," The brunette said simply.

"So, ummm, how do you like the... college life?"

Bonnie let out a weary sigh. Small talk? What was this, a High School Reunion?

"It's fine," She repeated. Her voice hinting that she was very much annoyed with this small talk.

"How is--"

"Enough! There is nothing I hate more than small talk."

"But..."

"But nothing! Just because we're roommates now does **not **mean we have to be friends. So please, do me and yourself a favor and stay out of my way," The tanned girl snarled as she left the room with a slam of the door.

Monique wasn't surprised the way she reacted; this was the normal behavior of... Well, you know. Thankfully, now that she was settled in, and Ms. Rockwaller was out, she could call up and catch up with old acquaintances.

* * *

Why did he have to do this? I mean, if you had to go to your former girlfriend's home, wouldn't you feel the least bit uncomfortable?

Those were the thoughts of one Josh Mankey as he stepped out of his swanky sports car. With the touch of a button, the car gave out a quick alarm to signal that it was locked. He definitely knew of Kim and her... girlfriend. He had hoped to Providence that she was ready to go or the other chick wasn't there or both. It wasn't that he was homophobic, but if he caught them in the act of...

Sheesh... Never mind.

Shaking off the horrific thoughts of what may happen once he entered, he stepped up to the front door of the green-painted house.

Steeling his nerves, he managed a faint tap at the door. No answer. He then knocked on the door with a bit more force and again, no answer. This was kind of a bizarre situation... Kim had told him to pick her up at 3:30, and it was 3:43; A bit late, but not tardy enough that she wouldn't be there.

Knowing that he was going to regret this, the young man turned the knob, and with a slight creak, the door opened. Well, curiosity did this to this cat, and now it was time for him to get killed. But as he flicked on the living room light, there was no one there. There was one hell of a mess.., But no one was there.

This was slightly relieving to the Mankey boy, though unfortunately for him, the living room wasn't the only room in the house. In addition, the faint sound of grunting was heard from above.

'Oh No...' Josh thought. His first impulse was to back away slowly, make like a tree, leave, and never return. Yet, his second impulse, which turned out to be the strongest, told him to go up the stairs, and that he did. The struggling sounds got louder as he came to the door that was closed. After giving a couple of guesses, he figured that this was the master bedroom. And he _knew _what went on in the bedroom.

'Geez, if Kim was so desperate to see Monique, she wouldn't be doing whatever she's doing right now,'

Feeling the knob of the door, he came to the conclusion that this door, too, was unlocked. Knowing that his penchant for brown-nosing was going to get the better of him, he turned the knob with his right hand, and covered his eyes with his left.

"Please let them not be doing it...Please let them not be doing it," He silently prayed.

Noticing that he hasn't even been spotted yet, Josh lifted his left hand from his eyes, and was relieved.

'Phew! They're not doing it... They're just making out. No, wait! Making out doesn't involve punches!'

Indeed, the redhead and the black-haired woman were, once again, locked into mortal combat. Punches... Kicks... Biting... The whole nine yards were being thrown at one another. Josh figured he had to step in and stop this. Seriously... wasn't this like, _domestic violence_?

"OK... OK... Break it up... Break it up!" Mankey commanded to no avail. The two young women continued their battle on the floor of the second floor of this house without a thought of stopping or listening to Josh.

With a shrug, Josh left them to their devices, walked back downstairs to the living room and sat on the couch. He guessed that they would be done with their hostilities with each other soon. From overhead, he heard a very loud thump once again only for him to shake it off. He wouldn't dare try to stop that fight, mostly because of what his roommate, Ron told him

"Stopping those two is sort of like stopping a runaway train; It's just not possible."

Now he knew.

* * *

"Yeah, I know Marcella," Monique spoke into the receiver of the telephone. "...She's still the same as she was in High School. A total--"

Click.

"Huh? Hello? Marcella? Hello?"

It took a couple moments to realize that Bonnie had pulled the phone line out of the jack. The dark-skinned girl took immense offense to this.

"Why did you do that?" She asked harshly.

"Because I can," Bonnie said haughtily before placing the line back into the jack.

This was beginning to get on Monique's nerves. Usually the phrases 'Because I can' were fighting words to her, but since it was only her second day there, she would try to calm herself down. It was truly the same old Bonnie. All that the dark-skinned girl wanted to do was be civil, but Rockwaller obviously wasn't going to allow that. You'd think she would learn to have grown up a little bit after twelve months of college, but obviously not. It was a given that she never liked the brunette in High School. Now, however, it was beginning to get personal.

As she saw Monique's face darken into a frown, the ravishing brunette's face turned into a grin. She didn't care for Little Miss Perfect's little lackey anyway. Heck, maybe with some luck, she could get her out of _her_ dorm room. All she had to do was continue finagling, and later rather than sooner, the lackey would be gone.

All she had to do now was put it into effect.

* * *

"You used the last of my toothpaste?" An aporetic Monique asked Bonnie. The tanned brunette tried to maintain an innocent veneer… despite the fact that she knew she was guilty. Why did she do it? She certainly had her own toothpaste. Did she do it just to draw the ire of her roommate?

What do you think?

After seeing Monique face turn into a glare, it was a mission accomplished. But just to sweeten the deal...

"I'm really sorry about that, but early in the morning I can barely see a thing," A falsely apologetic Bonnie explained. _"But I can see why your toothpaste is so important to you. I mean, hey, if it was late at night and I wanted to be **seen **-- I'd want my teeth to be their whitest as well!" _

_

* * *

_

**"You ate the last of my chocolate cake?"**

_"That was yours? Ohhh, I'm so sorry!"_

**"You're not sorry. You did on purpose!" **

_"No, really. I'm really sorry I did that." _

**_"No, you're not." _**

_"You're just angry now. Sooner or later you'll thank me."_

This kind of took Monique by surprise. And definitely not the good surprise either.

**"How the hell am I supposed to be thankful that you took the last of my chocolate cake?"**

_"Hey, somebody's got to start you on that diet," The brunette said with a sardonic grin on her face._

* * *

Tonight would definitely be the night that Monique forgot about all the needless hassle that Bonnie put her through. What with the insults, and the toothpaste pilfering and the cake eating. For tonight, she had a date with Barry Goode -- Who was only the star point guard on the Upperton University basketball team. She had everything laid out perfectly. Outfit. Make-Up. Just about the whole nine yards. The only thing she had to do was shower. That would be simply enough. But, just in case Barry called...

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"What?" She answered cantankerously.

The dark-skinned girl simply ignored the brunette's countenance and proceeded with asking her favor anyway.

"If a guy named Barry calls, tell him I'll be down in about 15 minutes."

"Yeah, fine, whatever..."

Five minutes had gone by after Monique had gone in for a shower. Sure enough, the telephone had rung, and obediently, Bonnie had picked up the phone.

"Hello? No... This is her roommate... She told me that she wasn't going to be able to make it tonight... Something about avoiding people... Yeah? I'm sorry too... Yeah, I know... She's can be such a flake sometimes... I'm _totally sure _you can find some girl better than _her_. Uh-huh. OK, hun... Buh-Bye."

Yes, the brunette knew it was cruel, but as the old saying went "Misery Loves Company." If she had to have the insufferable situation of having Monique as a roommate, why not let her suffer as well? Sure, once again, it wasn't nice, but then again, all throughout high school, Rockwaller didn't get this reputation by being a Girl Scout.

Besides, she'd been there longer, what was Li'l Miss Monique going to do about it? Take it back to the ghetto on her?

Yeah, Right.

* * *

Enough was enough. All the attempts to make nice had failed miserably. She had tried her absolute damnedest to be civil, to not sink to her level, even though she was perfectly capable of doing so. But now, all of that went out of the window. After another argument, Upperton U's newest arrival had stormed out of the room in disgust. At this point, she just couldn't win. As she stalked around the campus, the searing tone of Bonnie's words was still reverberating in her ears.

"There's nothing you can do about it, _Mitchell_. We're stuck here together. And as long as we're stuck here together, I'm going to make your little lackey life miserable."

The dark-skinned young woman's eyes narrowed further. She wasn't defeated yet, but she was damn near close to it. She needed some help.

And she **definitely **knew where to get it.

* * *

End of Chapter Two 

Other Stuff: Ah... We have our buildup, I think. Now the fun freakin' begins. I guess

Tell Chromey-Chrome what'cha think, and what-not.

S-Chrome


	3. Turning Tables

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter 3 

C.W.L.: Here's where things get a bit dicey. But not too dicey. Anyway, Femmeslash content up ahead. So hang on to your top hats.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in the tri-city area. Well... maybe not so normal. Somewhere, a strategy conference was taking place.

Where was it taking place? Well, certainly not in a perpetually divided dorm room in Upperton or a now-wrecked green-painted house on the boundary of Middleton, but in a tiny-looking Mexican fast food restaurant.

Bueno Nacho?

Precisely.

Four individuals sat in a well-known booth. One, of course, didn't want to be there, one looking in earnest for counsel, another offering such assistance, and naturally, another who was just volleying stupid ideas back and forth.

Speaking of stupid ideas...

"I still say you should kick Bonnie biscuit," Ron said, convinced that his solution was correct.

"_And I _still say that naco is cutting off the air supply to your brain," Monique stated. For about the fourth time, the blond had brought up scuffling as a means to settle the score, and of course, no one was buying it.

"Ron, fighting isn't going to help," Kim reasoned. "Besides, if they were to fight, what would happen if someone walked in on them?"

The blond had no answer for this. Last time he checked, everyone was supposed to play nice in a college dorm room... Or else.

"She could always lock the door... Maybe."

Kim, Monique, and Ron all whirled around to see that it was the fourth member of the conference, Shego, who chimed into this issue.

"I didn't know she even talked," Monique said to Ron, giving him a playful nudge.

"Hey, I heard that," The former villainess barked.

That quickly made the duo on the other side shut their traps.

"Anyway," The oldest of the group began, brushing away a raven tress from her face. "I kind of agree with the sidekick. As far as I'm concerned, slugging it out is the only way settling things."

"What?" An incredulous Kim asked. "Where'd you come up with that? How would that solve anything?"

"Gosh, Kimmie… you mean to tell me that you and I got together by _talking _it out?" Shego asked sarcastically. "Because the way_ I_ remember it, you were on top of me, and I was on top of you, and, like, _a minute later, I was on top of you and you were on top of me._"

Ron & Monique stared blankly at Shego, and then at a deeply flushed Kim as they were just given the inside info on how odd this couple came to be. But before any questions could be asked, Shego got back to the subject at hand.

"Fight anyway," The raven-haired woman said egging Monique on. "Hey, if you're lucky, she won't even fight back."

"But..." Monique stammered.

"Then again, you can always take Kimmie's advice," Shego teased, thumbing over to the reddened redhead.

Monique was very much in a bind here. She had a realllly strong urge to go back to the dorm and give little Bon-Bon the dry slap that she so desperately needed. But it just wasn't the right thing to do. She was no angel... but then again, she was no Bonnie either.

"I'm going to... think about it," An uncertain Monique stated, rising out of her seat. Just as slowly as she rose out of her seat, she was pulled down by Shego.

"Wait... before you go. At least show me what this Bonnie girl looks like," A genuinely interested Shego said.

"Anybody got a picture or something?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I got one. It's in my bag," Monique replied. The picture was a bit old, from graduation a year or so back but it would serve it's purpose. Except that it wasn't readily available. As the former fashion store cashier rummaged through her bag, Shego got a bit... bored.

"While you continue your digging, I'm going to go out and get some... fresh air or somethin," Shego said.

As if on cue, just as Shego went out the door, in through the fiberglass doors, sauntered in the haughty former cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller. Several heads turned at the sight of her appearance, including Ron & Monique. With a scoff, the dark-skinned girl sat back down. In a matter of seconds, as if a signal went off, Bonnie approached the occupied booth with a known purpose. As she approached the booth, all conversion in the restaurant seemed to come to a halt. Coincidence?

Maybe.

"What did I just see there? Looks like there's a new loser in town," The brunette said feigning excitement. "What? You three are not going to introduce me?"

"Her name is..." An askanced Monique began.

"Don't care!" Rockwaller cut in rudely. "The real reason why I graced you losers with my presence is to ask Kim a question."

It was enough fresh air for a time. The former villainess had to get out of there. All this idle conversation about this Bonnie character was frustrating to watch and ever worse to listen to! She had tried her darnedest to be interested. But as she found out, this Bonnie business was about as interesting as Drakken's take-over-the-world-plots that always failed.

Why in the world did she decide to go straight anyway?

Oh yeah... that beautiful redhead that she happened to be obsessed with.

She reentered the obnoxious fast-food joint to find something rather interesting. Some girl with brown hair was talking to Kimmie's little sidekicks. It actually was interesting to see that neither... Nicky or... whatever that blond's name was happy to see this girl, and she entertained the thought of meeting this girl. Yet, through better judgment, she decided against it. Heck, she could see what develops from this.

The redhead was really trying to avoid talking to her former subordinate, but she couldn't hide now.

"What is it Bonnie?" Kim asked uneasily.

"I just _have _to know... What tastes better: Stoppable's stupid naco creation or the green girl that was sitting next to you?"

The redhead was too shocked by the terse question to even respond. In fact, how did Bonnie even know about her and Shego? The young woman's eyes flashed dangerously at the tanned girl, who only stood there, hands on hips, with a taunting grin on her lovely face.

"Looks like you need time to think about it... Later losers... and... later, _Mo_," Bonnie said, flashing her roommate a caustic grin. With a toss of her flawless brown locks, she left out of the restaurant, leaving the threesome speechless. On her way out, she passed by Shego, giving her a soft snort as she left.

Though usually she would've dismembered the young brunette for scoffing at her, she resigned herself for just this once. Whoever this girl was, Kimmie and her groupies didn't like her one bit. As she gaited back to the table, she heard a fascinating comment come out the mouth of Stoppable.

"Yeah, same old Bonnie," She heard the blond young man say with a roll of his eyes.

'Whoa! That was...'

Somehow the green-clad woman knew she missed something by not poking into that conversation. With a zip in her step, she returned to the table and grabbed Ron by his shoulders.

"Waitaminit... _That was Bonnie?_" A wide-eyed Shego asked.

The trio beside her nodded plainly.

Her shocked look dissolved into a grin.

"Wow... She's hot," The former henchwoman admitted.

"Shego," Kim scolded with a raised eyebrow.

"No, seriously... She's smokin' hot."

"Shego!"

"You mean to tell me that she was your so-called rival in high school?" She asked Kim.

"Yeah," The redhead answered uneasily.

"Damn," Shego swore. "If I had been you Kimmie, I would have found some sort of way to find out if she was a _real _brunette."

"She-GO!" A now blushing Kim scolded loudly.

"You think we should hose her down?" Ron asked quietly to a giggling Monique.

"Again, I heard that," Shego threatened with a faint green glow building in her left hand.

"Anyway... I think I got a new plan... So uh... black girl..."

"...Monique," The girl in question annoyingly corrected.

"Yeah, whatever your name is... the next time that Bonnie girl gets in your face and argues with you, I say you get the last word..."

"Yeah?" Monique asked, urging the former henchwoman to continue.

"...By giving her a big fat..."

"Uh-huh?"

"...Kiss on the lips,"

"What!" Kim & Monique said in unison.

"That is _the _craziest idea I've ever heard," Ron said, his mouth hanging open.

"Know what? I like that idea..." He concluded, a grin forming on his face.

Both Monique and Kim shot a narrow-eyed glance at the sheepishly grinning blond before exchanging awkward glances at each other.

"How do you even..."

"As I understand," The raven-haired woman began "You play for both teams, and don't try to deny it because you've been totally eyeing Kimmie since we got here."

With the way that the redhead was grinning at her, it was a darn good thing that Mo was dark enough for no one to see her blush, because if she was a couple of shades lighter, she'd be just about a tomato by now.

"Come on, Nicky. You've never thought of Bonnie as attractive?" Shego asked as she leaned in closer.

"No! And it's Monique!"

"Not even once?"

"No!"

"Liar," Shego whispered with a smirk.

"What was that?" Challenged Monique

"I said you're a liar," Shego said simply. "How do you find red over here attractive and not her?"

"Interesting question," Ron added with perverted eyebrows furrowing all the while.

All three women shot a look at him.

"What? I just wanted to know!" The blond said defensively.

The trio still continued to stare at the confused blond.

"I am _not _a pervert!"

Nope... Still staring.

"I'm not!"

Fish weren't biting today.

Ron relented. "Should I leave now, or what?"

All three women nodded, which left the blond no other option but to get up and exit this conference. Well... It wasn't like he was _useful f_or anything like that...

* * *

This process was almost too easy. Heck, if Monique was her high school rival instead of Kim, Bonnie would have enjoyed a lot more victories such as this. A brilliant day it was for the ravishing brunette. She had lost three pounds off of her already scintillating body, she was almost fully caught up on her studies for the approaching fall, and of course, Monique was out of her hair for the time being. As she turned the key to her, she was pretty certain that nothing could go wrong with the rest of the day.

"Bon-Bon, so nice it is to see you... _Not_."

"Yeah, little sis… it looks like you've put on a few pounds."

_What... the... hell?_

Seated in _her_ couch in _her_ dorm room were her twin sisters from Hell, Connie & Lonnie.

'Why now?' Bonnie thought, looking up to the ceiling. 'Just when things were starting to look good...'

When the youngest Rockwaller decided to stay closer to campus, it had nothing to do with keeping up with studies and arriving to class on time. However, it did have everything to do with avoiding her sisters, and indeed, she avoided them like the plague. She truly hated them, maybe even more so than Kim. Besides, if it wasn't that redhead showing off how much better she was than her, it was Connie & Lonnie.

There were never any of those "They're not so bad" moments between Bonnie and her older twin sisters simply because, they _were that bad._ Always embarrassing her in front of past boyfriends, making fun of her like, every chance they got. It just wasn't fair! They had to be twenty-five years old, with their own lives, with their stupid little careers as models... or... doctors... or whatever occupation they have, and of course, they had to have hotter than hot boyfriends, and don't even get into the...

"If you're wondering why we're here," Connie began.

"...Mother told us that we should come by and visit this wreck," Lonnie said rudely as she looked the place over.

The brunette was further incensed by another low blow.. How dare they?

"What makes this place a wreck?" She asked. "I bet it's a castle compared to your..."

"…my condominium in Los Angeles?" A grinning Connie asked.

"…or maybe it's better than _my _penthouse in New York," Added Lonnie.

This is how it always was when you're siblings were disgustingly successful compared to you. This was indeed a fact of life for Bonnie. Outdone time after time again by these two... _bitches_. It was enough to make the younger brunette sick to her stomach, but not enough to make her utter a word in reply. At this point, silence was her **only **option.

"What? You've got nothing to say Bonnie?" Lonnie asked, already expecting the answer.

"Shhh! I think she's a little jealous of us, Lon," Connie scolded playfully to her twin. "I mean its bad enough that she got outdone by that Kim Possible girl like... all throughout high school."

"Tch, it's not like that's our problem," The blonde, Lonnie scoffed.

The youngest sibling could only stand there, a fist clenching at her side and bitter tears welling in her tightly shut eyes. Those two... Those two were the only ones who could break her down like this and they were at it again. The verbal sparring match was already over, and anyone could tell who won.

"Aww, Bon-Bon, you know we didn't mean that," Lonnie lied.

The twins each placed an arm around their younger sister in a mock attempt at being nice. The closeness between herself and her older sisters made the younger brunette's skin crawl. They were simply incapable of being nice

"We just know you'll be successful... someday," Connie said, holding back a giggle as best she could.

"Besides, Bon… you remember the rules, don't you?" Lonnie asked.

"What rule is that?" Bonnie asked with a noticable break in her voice.

Taken... again.

"Well... I've got the brains," Connie began.

"...I've got the looks," Lonnie continued.

All that the younger brunette could do was grit her teeth for what was coming next.

"And you got the rest!" The duo declared in unison.

That was the dam breaker. The tears that had threatened to fall seconds ago now etched the younger brunette's face; another victory for them, and another loss for her. Just like old times.

"Get Out!" Bonnie screeched, pointing her finger at the door.

"Gosh, little sis you don't have to shout, it's not like we want to be here," Lonnie said, ambling out of the bedroom and toward the exit.

"You know, Bonnie," Connie said, stopping at the vestibule. "It looks like you could really use a friend right now."

"Yeah," Lonnie chuckled. "If she had any."

The haunting laughter of the older women echoed inthe quiet hallway as the Bonnie waited until they were out of view, then slammed the door in frustration.

As hurtful as it all was, everything they said was true. Success was yet to come, Kim Possible always bested her throughout high school, and she didn't have any friends. Well, save for a certain blonde girl who was like, two thousand miles away.

It was funny this way. Unless it was that bad in college, there wasn't that much of a use for reputation. Heck, unless you were one on of the sports teams, or one of the cheerleaders, you were just another face in the crowd. There were no 'cool kids' in college, and there was no carryover between who you were in high school, and who you are now.

The gravy days of high school were long over, and Bonnie Rockwaller was finally beginning to realize it.

And it hurt like hell.

* * *

Five hours over discussing a battle plan against a ruthless roommate?

That thought went back and forth through Monique's mind as she drove cramped, yet comfortable coupe back to the campus grounds. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous she found Kim & Shego's advice hot to go about this situation. In fact, if not for seeing the redhead for the first time in about six months, this entire afternoon was a total waste of time. _Talk it over it with her... Fight her... Kiss her..._

Ugh! And she thought they would be helpful...

After showing her ID at the booth, the dark-skinned girl entered the hallway, en route to her abode. As she entered the elevator, she knew she had to be prepared for what the brunette was going to do this time. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't going to be good.

Now out of the elevator, she made a short walk to her door to find something strange. The door was slightly cracked open. Shrugging it off, Monique carefully pushed the door open, so as not to let the creaking of the hinges get too loud. Once inside, she nudged the door shut.

All the lights in the room were off. What was going on here?

She flicked a couple of lights on and ambled down the narrow hallway. Before she got to her room, she stopped. She could have _sworn _she had heard something...

She didn't want anyone to see her like this: An emotional wreck. Her hair a mess, her cheeks stained with dried tears. Bonnie was officially miserable - Well, she was always kind of miserable, but boy, not this miserable.

Everything that she had thought mattered didn't matter now to the brunette. All that she knew was that she was a failure and she had no one... Not even Tara.

Tara was the only one who understood Bonnie, or so she thought. Even before high school, the blonde knew what went on in the Rockwaller home, and the brunette appreciated that at least one person knew of her struggles with her sisters.

...But she couldn't even come to her aid now.

The tanned girl tried to resist, but a new torrent of tears began to befall upon her delicate face. She was crying all over again, and she didn't care. Not about why, not about when she would stop...

...Not even if Monique was listening on the other side of her door

* * *

End of Chapter 3 

As they say in show business... Better late than never.

Question, Comments? Drop me a line... or something...

S-Chrome


	4. Cycle Crusher

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter 4

Chrome Warning Label: Ah, Yes! At laaaast... that time! Lima time! Er... I mean... Limon time! Actually... Kinda sorta lemon-lime time. But anyway... Big naaasty Yuri/Femmeslash up ahead. And what-not...

* * *

Crying? Weeping? Sobbing? What in the world could have reduced Rockwaller to tears? Monique was incredibly tempted to go in there and see what was what. Then again, she was tempted to go in there and laugh at whatever had done the brunette the disservice. She quickly scolded herself at that rather nasty thought. Monique had believed in karma, and whatever had happened with Bon-Bon was karma sorting her out.

It looked like she didn't need Kim & Shego's advice after all, which, of course, meant that her five precious hours this day were wasted.

She had arisen the next morning like rise of the bright sun in the azure blue sky. No reason to look forward to the day with dread. Heck, Bonnie was still in her funk and it was a welcoming sight for the dark-skinned girl. She conceded that no one should be depressed as the brunette was, but she'd get over whatever her problem was. In a couple of days the old Bonnie Rockwaller would be back to her tormenting ways, right?

Two days later, the brown-eyed young woman expected the same old song and dance as she entered the apartment that she had unwillingly shared with Bonnie. She searched for the ever-conniving brunette, and she spotted her... just... sitting there. There she was, her face bland, emotionless, and almost pale...her usually well-done hair undone, and her clothing... just plain drab. What in the heck was wrong with this girl? Whatever it was, it was beginning to concern Monique, as much as she hated to admit it. Why the heck did she begin to care so much?

For the first time ever, Bonnie Rockwaller conceded defeat Defeated by Kim Possible. Defeated by the world, and of course, defeated by her sisters. Days back, she had become sick and tired with all the crying she was doing... After all, crying was for babies and people who couldn't handle the truth. After the well of tears had run dry, it had been replaced with outright numbness.

Being a boastful, conniving, manipulative... _bitch_ was the Brunette's forte. It was something she was used to. But, ever since that fateful afternoon that her sisters, Connie & Lonnie had outclassed her in every aspect and dropped twenty truth bombs on her, the aqua-eyed girl hadn't felt like doing anything of the boastful, conniving, and manipulative variety.

For the last few days since the incident, her day would consist of sitting around aimlessly, attending her classes, and thinking about those ignorant, yet glorious days when she didn't know she was a loser. After that, it would be lather, rinse, and repeat.

How ironically funny it was that these days, she was on the level of Stoppable.

Monique continued to stare at the pitiable girl who was seated several feet away from her. Inside the African-American girl, urges were beginning to stir from within. Not _those _urges... but the urge to actually **help** Bonnie. Perhaps if she did, the brunette would be... maybe... grateful. Then again, a lot of her attempts to help had backfired. Back in the High School days, a lot of her good reputation had come from the fact that she had given good advice. Conversely, a lot of people thought of her as a gossip monger and a meddler.

Would she meddle again this evening?

Well, her legs had been carrying her into the kitchen where her subject was. There wasn't much of a way to stop herself now...

Monique was settlin' for some meddlin'

Sidling into the kitchen, Monique grabbed an item from the refrigerator and placed it into the microwave. She took a seat right next to Bonnie without so much as an acknowledgement from the brunette. Silence began to prevail... Save for the electrical hum of the microwave. Taking a deep breath and attempting to make her sound as nice as possible, Monique turned her head toward the tanned girl.

"Hey, Bonnie. I heard that there's gonna be a huge sale at Club Banana at the Upperton Mall tomorrow. Wanna come with?"

In the natural world, Bonnie probably would have said something along the lines of "_Me,_ being caught in public with _you_?" and then she probably would have scoffed the offer into oblivion. But in this case...

"No thanks," The brunette answered, devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

In the natural world, Monique probably would have taken this for answer, especially from Rockwaller.

But then again, you might have noticed that this is _far from_ the natural world.

"Really, Bonnie… It's me and my credit card's treat," Monique offered with a friendly smile.

"Nah... I think I'll stay here," She insisted.

OK, this offer stuff obviously wasn't going to work. Thus, the ever-so-clever Monique went onto stage two.

"Suit yourself. You can stay here and look like trash... Meanwhile, I'll be out looking like cash," She said snidely as she grabbed her plate from the microwave and left the kitchen.

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._

In these quiet times, you could almost hear the brunette's head whipping in the direction of Monique.

"What was that?" A more in-character Bonnie asked.

Since her back was turned, the former cheerleader couldn't see the grin that was plastered on her roommate's face.

"I said..."

"I heard what you said!" The brunette retorted. "And let me tell you something. I, Bonnie Rockwaller, never look like trash!" She declared. "However, if you want to see trash, Mitchell, I'd suggest you look in the mirror."

In spite of being blatantly disrespected for like, the fifteenth time, Monique had to smile inwardly. They all fall for a little reverse psychology.

"Oh yeah?" She said mockingly. "If you're so stylish, then what's up with the look right now? You look like you just escaped the set of 90210!"

The brunette seethed in rage. How dare her! No one, but NO ONE on this mortal realm kicked Bonnie Rockwaller while she was down and mocked her fashion sense at the same time. Rising out of her chair, she came face to face with her tormentor. This meant war...

"90210? The only thing you're going to have to worry about is being overdrawn," She challenged.

"You're on, Mitchell... So you'd better bring daddy's platinum card with you,"

Just like that, a reenergized Bonnie stalked off to her room, leaving a... half-confused, half-triumphant Monique still in the kitchen. The good news was that her reverse psychology trick worked. There was nothing a little mockery couldn't fix.

The bad news was... Well, whatever good credit she had was going to go down the train tomorrow.

* * *

"What do you think of that, J-Dawg?"

"I'm not thinking anything, and will you please stop calling me J-Dawg?"

"Well... I think love is in the air... I mean, can't you feel it, J-Dawg?"

"No, but I feel something else..."

"What's that?"

"I can feel my face on the front door of Bonnie & Monique's room, listening to what's going on in there with my silly and perverted roommate."

"I am NOT a pervert."

"Bull."

"Hey! If it's so silly and perverted, then why did you agree to do this with me?"

For once Ron actually had Josh backed into a corner.

"Because... I had... nothing better to do," He said.

"Liar..."

"Fine, you win. I find this concept... intriguing... in an artistic way."

"So that means your going to paint pictures of them totally making out?"

The artist was mortified and appalled at the blond's bluntness.

"What? No!"

Ron wasn't buying it.

"I would never do such a thing."

Fish still weren't biting...

"OK, maybe a few sketches..."

* * *

"I understand this there's this big behemoth sale, but why do I have to go with you?" Shego uncharacteristically whined.

"Because we're girlfriends and we're supposed to do things together," Kim replied for the thousandth time.

Indeed, today was the day of the big Club Banana sale, and what better way for these two young lovers to spend the day other than shopping until they were dropping.

Well, at least one of them was shopping until they were dropping, namely to the tune of trying damn near every blasted thing in the store.

"What do you think of this?" The redhead asked the now uninterested Shego.

"Yeah, Yeah... it's super hot... sexy... I could eat you alive, blah, blah," The older woman replied with a yawn.

"Sheeeego, you didn't even look!" A hurt Kim whined. The older woman was growing weary of this fashion trip. Every other two minutes Kimmie would come out of the dressing room with a new outfit, a new look, and whatnot... Sure, she was nice to look at, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Look, Kim," The black-haired woman said simply. "If you really want to look good, I would suggest..."

"...This?" Kim asked.

Shego turned her head toward the dressing room door to see Kim Possible wearing nothing... save for a dark green bra and matching panties... her favorite color. The older woman nearly began to drool as she approached the younger woman in sort of a trance.

"I knew you'd like it," The former teen heroine said smugly. A little bit of teasing went a long way in their relationship... Hell, it was almost half the fun. Just as the Shego was about to get to where Kim was standing, the redhead shut the door and promptly locked it.

Oh... this was an insult. How could Kimmie just show her the good and take them away like that?

'Damn tease,' Thought Shego as she tried in vain to open the dressing room door to no avail. This was a real insult... The older woman, after seeing a scantily clad Kim, was hot, bothered and now frustrated at the same time. She sooo wanted to get in there... but the damn door was locked. Knowing that destroying the door with her powers was a bad idea, she sprouted a different approach.

Pacing herself back about five meters from the door, the former villainess took running start and leapt to the top of the dressing room door. With expert positioning, she began to survey the rows of dressing rooms. There she was! Her back was turned, so she didn't even see her...

This was going to be priceless...

Kim had begun to get dressed, totally oblivious to the fact that Shego was a few feet behind and above her. She had always enjoyed teasing the older woman. But this time, Go-Go would get no retribution... Unless, of course, she...

It was at that time when the redhead felt a whoosh come up from behind her.

"Guess who, Princess?"

'Drat,' Kim silently cursed.

Before she could even turn around, the redhead found herself pinned against the wall by the stronger Shego. She felt the older woman's hands roam all over her body and couldn't help but to enjoy the feeling.

After all, she always did

"Shego... How did you...?" She gasped.

"I used to do this for a living, princessss..." Shego hissed, letting the lisp of her voice tease the younger woman's ear.

"N-No fair," Kim whined.

"Oh no, Kimmie; _definitely_ fair," The older woman replied. Almost immediately, the pale-skinned beauty whirled the younger woman around forcefully to face her and pulled the unsuspecting Kim into a heated kiss. Their tongues tangoed inside each others mouths. The green-clad woman's hands grasped the redhead's waist, pulling them deeper and deeper into their lust-filled haze. Neither one could be enjoying this any more than hey were right now. Kim, for a brief moment began to lose herself as she moaned ardently into the black-haired woman's mouth.

Unfortunately, she didn't lose track of where she was and what she was doing. Woah! Making out with Shego? In a department store that's open for business?

_Red flag!_

The younger woman quickly broke the heated embrace, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked, grinning as she went in for another kiss.

"We... can't... do... this..." Kim replied breathlessly in between kisses.

"Why not?" The older woman pouted.

"What (kiss) if we get..." The redhead's question was silenced momentarily by a rather long kiss. "...caught?"

The green-clad woman answered the question moving a hand from the redhead's waist and into her pants. Once she found the desired spot, her lover yelped in response.

"Let em," The former henchwoman growled as she set her lips to the redhead's throat.

The red-haired young woman's sense of reasoning melted away as her hips began to instinctively grin on the offering digit. She was too far along to stop now. Her head lolled back to the wall in fervent pleasure as her lover kissed, nibbled, and occasionally bit her way down her lithe body.

'Let em catch us...,' Kim thought as her open mouth formed into a grin.

* * *

Once again, Ron had found himself marooned into doing something for Monique. But then again, how could he say no to chaperone Bonnie and Monique's first date? Or at least, that's what he thought it was. Well, either way, he couldn't say no. The blond figured if he saw so much one give the other a peck on the cheek, the day would be worthwhile.

Too bad Josh backed up at the last minute... something about going to the movies with Felix or whatnot... This was much better than any movie... it was reality television! In the end, he knew that Monkey Boy was going to kick himself for backing out of this.

Speaking of backing out... Why did Monique tell him to stay in the car?

* * *

Strangely enough, this shopping stuff with Bonnie wasn't as bad as first imagined. It wasn't quite the fiasco either. Plus, one time or another, it had looked like Bonnie was enjoying herself. The only drawback, of course, was the pounding that Monique's National Express credit card was going to take. But it might have been worth it if the brunette was grateful... or at least started treating her like an equal.

All throughout the day, Bonnie had thought something was amiss in this offer. It was just a matter of finding out what it was. What was Mitchell's angle? Why was she so inviting yesterday? Perhaps it would have helped to not be so suspicious and let things play out... But that wasn't part of the plans. As the brunette and her "shopping buddy" approached the food court, she decided that now was the time to speak on it.

"Hey, Monique… I forgot to thank you for this... spree. It wasn't all bad," The aqua-eyed young woman said wholeheartedly.

Wow... She was actually being thanked? By Bonnie? That certainly took her by surprise.

"Oh... Well. No big, Bonnie," She replied, still a bit bewildered. "Someone had to get you out of that funk."

Whoops!

Did she just let that slip? The way that her counterpart on the other side of the table was glaring at her now, apparently she did.

So _this _is what it was all about... A pity party in Bonnie's honor, eh? 'Screw that,' The brunette thought brusquely. She didn't need help from anyone, least of all _her_. Pushing away the table from herself, the angered Bonnie got up to tell that meddling girl sitting opposite of her exactly what she thought of her efforts.

"You listen up, Monique, and you listen _good," _She began, her exotic eyes narrowing toward her target. "I do _not _need your help, or your pity, or anything else you're offering! So like I said the day you came to my dorm, stay _out _of my way!"

The heightening of the brunette's voice gained the attention of several spectators.

There were many things that Monique Mitchell could stand, but being disrespected in public was **not **one of them. Rising out of her seat, she abruptly pounded a fist to the table, which made Bonnie turn around to face her."

"No girl, **you **listen! Six weeks I've been trying to be civil with you... and obviously, that's not going to work with someone as hard-headed as you!"

The tanned girl gasped. Disrespect!

"What was that?"

"What? Do you need a hearing aid?" Monique asked mockingly. "You heard what I said, hard-headed! You can't even see when someone's trying to help your ungrateful behind!"

Bonnie was shocked. The only ones who talked to her like this were her damn sisters. _This _was Monique... and she wasn't going to take this from this hussy... Yet, before she had a chance to speak up...

"It's no wonder why Tara went as far as she did."

What was that? _What the hell was that?_

More and more spectators began to watch this scene unfurl.

The brunette was literally on fire now. To say that the African-American young woman had struck a nerve was putting it mildly.

"What's with the silent treatment, B?" Monique mocked once again.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my best friend," The brunette threatened.

"Why not? She's not close enough to hear this, is she?"

"I said..."

"I don't care what you said!" Monique said, shouting over the brunette. "I'm trying to make a point here."

"What point is that?"

* * *

'Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be dragged around all day?'

This was the thoughts of one former evil henchwoman as she continued to be dragged from store to store by Kim. This was no fun... Well, except for maybe a half-hour back, _that was fun_. But other than that...

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Kim asked, pulling Shego along with her.

"...And you're dragging me here why?"

"I thought I heard someone familiar."

* * *

He was tired of waiting in the car. Unless Bonnie & Monique were totally making out in some sort of dressing room, there was no reason this was taing as long as it did. Ron jumped out of car, and power walked out of the parking lot into the mall.

* * *

"You wanna know my point?"

"Yeah! So what's your point?"

"My point is that you push everyone away from you," Monique stated. "Excluding no one..."

It actually sounded like a correct assessment, not that the brunette would believe it.

"That's not true!"

"Then where's that entourage you used to have? Where's Crystal? Where's Brick?"

"I don't know!" A faltering Bonnie said.

"Better yet, Where's Tara?"

The brunette got that old feeling that she got from her sisters almost a week ago. She was being silenced once again.

"I don't know..." She quietly replied.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The dark-skinned girl grinned.

"I said I don't know!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I don't know! You've made your point."

Submission... sweet submission! Well, it was sweet for Monique, not so sweet for Rockwaller.

"What are you trying to tell me anyway?" The unconvinced brunette asked.

Monique took a few slow steps toward Bonnie, who backed up a few inches. The few spectators that were left had the thought that the gloves were about to come off.

Her voice almost sounded affectionate. "I'm trying to tell you that you're not going to get rid of me, Bon-Bon."

Before the brunette had a chance to even respond, the unthinkable had happened.

* * *

"Well what do you know?" A grinning Shego said.

The redhead was stunned into silence... Well, sort of. "Wha? M-Mon and B-Bon a-a-are..."

Meanwhile, nearly 20 feet away from where they were standing, Ron was watching this scene with pure, unbridled glee.

"That... is... _totally wicked_!" He shouted, which made a few patrons stare at him.

"Booyah!" His mole rat, Rufus shouted.

"You see, Kimmie?" The green-clad woman gloated. "My advice _always _works."

* * *

End of Chapter 4

No comment... Noooo comment.

Eh... It's not quite the element of surprise, but what do you expect for nothing? Same rules apply... Reviews get you life-long love, flames get posted for comical purposes, and what-not.

S-Chrome


	5. Double Reverse

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter 5 

C.W.L.: You may want to keep your eyes open, folks. Dangerous Yuri... Lime, femmeslash and a smidgen of slash. Remember, reading the warnings first can and will save your vision. Take it from me, I know these things.

* * *

She could handle jealousy amongst her peers. She could handle jilted boyfriends. But this... this was something she couldn't possibly hope to handle.

Why did the tide always have to turn on her in this type of fashion? Bonnie knew in the back of mind that Monique was being nice for _some_ reason, but she never figured it was because... It was almost unfathomable the way it went down less than a week ago. The heated exchange of words, the spectators watching and...

The kiss...

The brunette still had no answer to why she didn't pull away immediately, even a half a day after the fact. Maybe she was stunned by her unwanted roommate's sudden boldness. Maybe she was to surprised to move a muscle.

_Maybe she liked it._

The tanned young woman shook that thought off rather violently. She may have had a tiny bit of something for her old friend, Tara, and perhaps for that... redhead, but she was _so _not attracted to Monique. For crying out loud! She was Possible's lapdog... Her lackey... Her... her lickspittle! It just wasn't possible for the brunette to look at her roommate that way. Why... She had stolen her old boyfriend, Brick Flagg... though it didn't really matter now. The brunette searched desperately to find a reason to dislike Mitchell and needless to say she was having some trouble.

'She... invaded my space!' She thought.

That certainly worked... But it wasn't enough. She had to find some more vitriol for the dark-skinned girl.

She had... zero fashion sense, _even though she did look kinda good yesterday. _

_The brunette mentally slapped herself. Why the hell was thinking like this? It must've been post-kiss dementia or something like that. The frazzled girl continued to try and dig up more reasons. _

She hated the way that Monique talked to her... all high and mighty with all that... smug-ness. It reminded her of... herself.

_Damn!_

"Uh... uh... looks!" The brunette urged to herself aloud.

Her hair was... ugly and... black... and s-so was her skin color!

She shook her head, even the brunette knew now that she was grasping at straws, but she knew she had to find something that she didn't like! Maybe it was those ears... Nothing. Or her deep brown, soulful eyes... No! Perhaps her shapely and voluptuous body... With those hips that swiveled whenever she walked... or her nicely toned and long legs... No, No, No! The desperate girl almost slapped herself for thinking of her roommate like this... She was supposed find something _wrong!_

'OK,' She reasoned, she definitely did **not **like her face. 'Yeah,' Bonnie thought, trying to get a firm hold of self. Mitchell was so in need of a nose job, and who was she trying to impress with that makeup? Plus... what was the deal with that lipstick that she always wore?

Forget about the lipstick... What about the lips that made an unwarranted trip to her own... that was... it was... s-She was...

_…A very good kisser. _

Bonnie threw herself on the bed. It couldn't be! Not now! She didn't want Monique! She wanted her out of her life! So why was her mind thinking otherwise?

* * *

Ron Stoppable had to hand it to Shego... Her advice looked like a charm. He just couldn't get the mental image out of his head. _Monique and Bonnie kissing... _Whoa! What a spectacle! The only thing that wasn't right was the fact that the blond didn't have a camera... or a VCR... or a...

He then quickly remembered what Mankey said to him a few nights ago.

'I am _not _a pervert,' He reassured himself.

He descended up a few flights of stairs and entered the right wing of the apartment building. He was going to tell Josh all about his viewing fun the other day. It was just a matter of turning the key in the lock of his door...

The door opened with a slight creak as the blond walked in. 'Strange, why were all the lights off?' He wondered. 'And why were the blinds closed?'

Something was amiss around here. He flicked on the switch to find nothing out of the ordinary going on in the living room. Mankey's easel, the TV... Everything seemed to be fine there.

Yet his calm wasn't restored yet. The former sidekick continued down into the hallway. He was in an unusually panicked state of mind. Maybe Mankey had a girl over or something... That would be kind of normal, except for the fact that he almost never had any girls over. With the exception of study buddies and all that.

At times, the blond wondered how such a pretty boy like Josh was unable to get the girlies... but there was no time to think about that right now.

With almost detective-like sleuthing, Ron entered his room to find nothing abnormal... Save for a sleeping Rufus.

He calmly left his room and checked across the hall to his roommate's door, which was slightly open. The blond tiptoed a few steps and took a peep inside.

It was Josh with some guy in a wheelchair... hey, wait! Brown hair... It was Felix!

He was about to bust in there and greet his old high school buddy until he heard some... conversation.

"So do you think... Ron would be comfortable with... you know?" He heard Felix ask Josh.

'Hey!' Ron thought, outraged. Cool with what? The blond had always been comfortable with the fact that Renton was handicapped. There was so nothing wrong with that.

"I think he'll be all right with it," Josh said solemnly.

'Damn right,' Ron thought, approving of what the spiky-haired blond said. How quickly people forgot. In his mind, he was the most flexible guy on the freakin planet. He was still best friends with Kim who basically dumped him in favor of Shego, for crying out loud! How blasted flexible was that? His thinking tangent ended as Felix spoke up once again.

"I hope so," The wheelchair bound young man stated in a shaky tone. "For us, Josh... I hope you're right."

Eh... Us? What the heck was Felix talking about? And what was he doing? From the young man's vantage point, it looked like Felix was holding the artist's hand. This was beginning to get very much on the weird side. What the hell was going on around here? Why exactly **was **Felix holding Josh's hand? What was all this stuff about?

His barrage of questions was clarified moments later as he saw his two friends draw closer to each other.

The blond gasped, as quietly as he could, of course, as the realization hit him. It couldn't be! But yet, it was right there for his peeping eyes to see. Felix & Josh were... together. With his eyes wide open from what he was seeing, and the shock from this realization, the hapless blond began to slowly back away from his roommate's slightly open door, out through the hallway and out of the apartment altogether, while walking backwards, no less.

Was he traumatized?

Yeah, well, maybe...

He continued backing away through the quiet byways of the building and into the elevator. With mouth now hanging open as well as eyes wide as saucers, the young man pressed the 'G' button on the elevator and down in went.

With a ping, the elevator door opened, and Ron, continued his backing away. He had to tell someone about what he just saw... and perhaps, he would.

Once he stopped walking backwards anyway.

* * *

It was very early in the morning when she woke up. In fact, she had very little idea why she was up as early as she was...

Rubbing her jade green eyes, Shego almost knew that she had no business being up this early in the morning, but still, there she was.

The former henchwoman continued to rub at her sleep-deprived eyes. What was keeping her awake like this? Or better yet, _who _was keeping her awake?

All signs would point to her sleeping bedmate to the right of her.

That beautiful girl with the red hair… Kim. The girl who could do anything, and that girl who was her perpetual rival for the better part of three years. After all the trash-talking and the teasing and the battles, who would have ever thought that it would end up this way?

The black-haired woman shook her head. Who would've thunk it?

She began to watch the younger girl peacefully sleep. It was strange... In one instance, they would go at each other physically and verbally with so much force, one would think that they were still enemies and not lovers.

Then again, there had been moments like these. When Kim would use her "puppy dog pout" to get what she wanted from her, or when the redhead would rest her pretty head on her shoulder from time to time, and times like right now. No one would ever think that there would be a moment of tranquility between Kim Possible and her 'arch-nemesis', Shego.

Settling down was never in the raven-haired beauty's short term plans, but then again, her infatuation with the slumbering girl was not expected to blossom into something like this, something in between obsession and...

Shego continued to stare at the peacefully sleeping Kim... It couldn't be... She was incapable of feeling that emotion. Not for anyone! Not for her brothers. Not for Drew... or anyone else for that matter.

Just because she quit working for Drakken just so she could see Kimmie more often did not mean that she loved her. Just because she personally pledged to stay on the straight and narrow _did not_ mean that she loved her. Just because she kept her caustic tounge to almost a minimum nowadays _did not _mean that she loved the redhead!

And just because she was in denial did not mean that she was going to admit the truth.

'Damn that Kimmie,' She thought. She was the one to blame for all of this. She was the one who made a human out of her. Damn that red-haired she-devil from...

"Mmm... Shego?" The redhead sleepily murmured as she reached out for empty air.

She uttered an audible growl. The older woman tried to resist the strong urge to melt, and unfortunately, failed miserably.

_This _is what Kim Possible did to her... and she was so damn good at it.

The green-robed woman crawled back into the bed. Possessively, she wrapped an arm around the younger woman's waist. Kim elicited a favorable sigh in response. Feeling as close as she ever did with her former rival, Shego moved her face closer to her former teen heroine's ear.

"I love you, Kimberly," She whispered. "There. Are you happy now?"

With that she rolled back onto her pillow. After the admission, the black-haired woman had little trouble drifting off to sleep this time around. Unbeknowst to her, on her right side, the red-haired young woman's eyes were closed, yet she had the biggest grin that one would ever see.

"I love you too, Shego," Kim whispered back. "And... yes, I am," She whispered again before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

A nice, hot, long shower.

Whenever faced with adversity and stress, it was a good way to relieve what ailed the brunette, but this time it didn't prove to be very successful. She avoided her unwanted roommate more than usual that morning. It was a shame, for baiting Monique in the morning was once a favorite of hers... Now that she's been struggling with these thoughts of... attraction... Not so much.

Until she found a way to rationalize what was going on between her and... Mitchell, she had an idea to avoid confrontation at all costs.

_"Yo, Bonnie,"_ a loud voice snapped the brunette back into reality. _"What the hell is the deal with running out all the hot water?"_

The brunette turned around and to her surprise, stood Monique.

It was Monique. A very wet Monique. _A very wet Monique who was only clothed in a towel, fresh out the shower_. _A very wet Monique who was only clothed in a towel, standing there in the bathroom doorway with both hands on her hips: an almost statuesque pose._

"Well?" She asked.

The tanned beauty quickly turned her back to the African-American girl. She honestly didn't mean to purposely annoy Monique, for once. She was trying to avoid her, for crying out loud. Couldn't she just go without a shower or something?

"Don't you turn your back on me, girl," Monique threatened.

Bonnie still refused to listen... Instead, she shut her eyes. An image of Monique in a towel burning in her head... What was wrong with her? Why, oh why did she have to look so... Good right now? Plus, why did she have to be in that state of dress... or undress?

Once again, she was shaken into reality when the dark-skinned girl whirled her around to face her.

"I asked you a question and I expect to be answered," She angrily said.

Bonnie's eyes were still forced shut. Her roommate's hand was on her shoulder! Another thing hit her... Since when did Mitchell have a backbone? Whenever she got one, the brunette was getting sick of it and was quite ready to bring this lackey back into her place. Avoiding confrontation be damned.

"You want an answer?" Bonnie asked while shoving Monique's hand away from her shoulder. "Maybe I wanted to run out the hot water," She said with a haughty grin.

"Oh," asked Monique, her lips pursing into a grin.

Bonnie was a bit unnerved by the dark-skinned girl's unusual response. Still, backing down was never in the brunette beauty's vocabulary.

"That's right," She said, trying to regain some of her composure.

"Really?" Monique repeated. "So, you want to annoy me on purpose?"

"Grr... Maybe I do!" The brunette answered, frustrating creeping in her voice.

"Why?"

Yep... avoiding confrontation be damned... because Bonnie was beginning to lose patience with this girl..._ again._

"Damn It!" She yelled. "Why do you have to be so..."

"Annoying? Meddling? Irritating?" Monique asked, trying to add in the missing adjective.

"...Persistent," She said quietly.

_That was not quite expected. _That little adjective piqued the brown-eyed girl's intrigue.

"What do you mean?" Monique asked curiously.

"You know what I mean," The brunette replied loudly. "You know -- Trying to be nice to me... Taking me out shopping..."

"...Kissing and making up in the mall?"

"Don't start!"

"Go on."

"You know I'll _never_ do the same for you... so, why do you even bother, Mitchell?"

"...That's an easy answer," The dark-skinned girl replied. "We've been here, stuck together for the last two months and well, I've got used to you."

The former cheerleader was surprised to hear this.

"You're used to me?" Bonnie incredulously asked.

"Mm-Hmm," Monique answered. "I'm used to how you are. So I may as well live with it, right?"

"I guess," The brunette shrugged.

"I mean, I've gotten used to the insults, the put-downs, the little taunts, and personally, I find them..."

Bonnie jumped the gun almost immediately. "Oh, what? Nasty? Annoying?_ Bitchy_?" She asked.

"No," The dark skinned young woman replied. "I find it cute."

'Cute?' Bonnie thought, very much confused. The girl was confusing her, and she really didn't like where this was going. As a precautionary measure, she took a few steps back.

"What do you mean by cute?" She asked quietly, a hint of uncertainty in her usually confident voice.

"The way you always keep people away from you. The way you _think_ you don't need anyone but yourself... It's really cute," Monique patronized, a knowing grin appearing on her face.

This girl was just full of surprises, wasn't she? Instead of being freaked out about what her roommate said, the brunette took that vague statement in stride.

"So you think the way I act toward you is cute, huh?"

Monique nodded, her smile growing broader.

"So does that mean you think _I'm _cute too?"

_Uh-Oh... _What was going on here? And why was Bonnie batting her eyelashes at her? The grin almost disappeared from the young woman's face. Monique didn't want to admit it to herself, but either Bonnie was getting wise to this little game she was playing or something beyond the realm of weird was going on.

The transferring student loved every second of kissing her hapless roommate. But it didn't have anything to do with _liking_ Rockwaller, it did, though, have everything to do with gaining the upper hand, and seeing Bonnie squirm.

Right?

"Uh... Well maybe," She uneasily replied.

That was the kicker. Bonnie Rockwaller smelled blood in the water, and the scent was strong. One thing that the brunette was an expert at was sniffing out nonsense, a 'BS Detector' if you will. But, instead of pulling Mitchell's card, the brunette decided to take it a little further.

"That's good... Because ever since last week, I've been _thinking_," The tanned beauty said flirtatiously, continuing to bat her eyelashes at the now retreating black-haired young woman.

"A-About what?" Monique stuttered.

"_You, _silly," Bonnie said as she slowly advanced on her roommate. "You said last week that I wasn't going to get rid of you. Well, guess what, Mon?"

"W-what?"

"I don't _want _to get rid of you," The brunette whispered.

This wasn't good. The whole plot was starting to backfire on Mitchell and she had no answer to this. The only thing she was resigned to was waiting for what Rockwaller was going to do next.

"That's good."

"Isn't it though? I was kind of freaked after what happened last week, but now I think I liked it," The brunette admitted.

The dark-skinned girl was now officially freaked. What exactly did she create when she locked lips with the brunette? Apparently a stunning, tanned, green-eyed monster.

"—and I think you liked it too," Bonnie uttered seductively.

Retreat!

That was the only thing that was on Monique's mind now...

"I gotta get back into the shower," she said hastily. "... I think the water's hot now," She reasoned before turning to her back and heading back to the bathroom.

_"The water's not the only thing that's hot." _

With the whites of her eyes wide open, and a blush that couldn't quite be seen, Monique made a quick about-face to the brunette who had a wide-eyed grin and her hands planted firmly on her hips.

"What did you say?"

"I think you heard what I said," The former cheerleader said. "You think I'm cute, and I think you are hot."

A stunning turn of events? Just about... The tanned brunette loved the fact that she was turning the tables.

"T-That's nice," Monique said, clearly distracted.

"It's more than nice," The advancing Bonnie said to her rapidly deteriorating roommate. "In fact, I think I'm up for Round Two."

As the brunette moved ever so slowly, you could almost hear the African-American girl's teeth begin to chatter.

"I-I-I."

"Shhh," Bonnie whispered soothingly. "I won't tell anyone," she bargained, her voice sounding more alluring to Monique with each passing moment.

After hearing nothing that resembled a response from Monique, the brunette decided to put the big exclamation point on things. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she elaborately drew her lips to her roommate's. On the other end, Monique was frozen and stunned at the same time. It was almost as if she couldn't move until...

...It was too late.

Almost in slow motion, the two roommate's lips came into contact. It didn't linger for every long before both Bonnie & Monique hastily pulled away.

Both stared at each other in absolute fear. Whatever confidence Bonnie had in doing this had disappeared in immediate fashion. Monique could just stand there.

Aqua and brown eyes continued to stare at one another, the tension palpable. Was this an egregious error on Bonnie's part? Did she just mistakenly opened up a brand new can of worms?

"I..." Bonnie stammered.

"...Uh," Monique stuttered.

Somewhere, in the heavens, a silly little boy named Cupid must have undershot his attempted target with one of his arrows. Because without any particular rhyme and reason...

...Bonnie & Monique began kissing once again. Not the harmless, brush of the lips that they unwillingly shared moments ago, but a heated exchange of formerly forbidden attraction. Both participants moaned deeply as they continued to explore each others' mouths. With almost perfectly synchronized movements, the brunette pulled the dark-haired woman closer by wrapping her hands around Monique's waist. Conversely, Monique wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Needless to say, neither one was going to be going anywhere for a while.

As they continued their 'experiment', Monique offered her tongue, which Bonnie accepted spiritedly. The brunette, in response, lowered her hands to her roommate's firm bottom and gave a hard squeeze. The dark-skinned girl moaned ardently into her former rival's mouth. All kinds of sensations were going through the brunette's mind as she felt a hand sift through her chocolate brown tresses. She didn't care if it was a girl she was kissing, even more so that it was who it was. All she knew was that she was enjoying this, and she wanted more. Reluctantly, she moved her right hand from Monique's waist and traveled upward to its destination.

The towel that otherwise covered the dark-skinned young woman's nubile form.

Monique was dazed, confused, and thoroughly unaware of what exactly spurred this moment, but she wasn't going to stop now. That is, of course, until she felt probing fingers trying to undo her towel.

Her brown eyes shot open, and just like that, whatever hold the two had on each other had vanished. The heated embrace immediately lost all steam as both disengaged.

"W-What the...?" Monique asked, looking straight at Bonnie, ignoring the fact that her towel was just about to give way.

"...Hell just happened?" Bonnie added, her bottom lip quivering.

The question couldn't possibly be answered by the roommate. They just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

The duo came up with the most logical way to answer this question; both retreated to their respective rooms without as much as making eye contact with one another.

* * *

End of Chapter 5 

Man, all I can hope for is that this installment was worth the wait.

Reviews, Flames, Ideas! I could use em all! Either way, come on back for Chapter Six... It's gonna be a doozy...

...I guess.

S-Chrome


	6. The Intervention

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter Six 

C.W.L.: As I said approximately five chapters ago, gratuitous and clearly dangerous femmeslash ahead. I'm just here to warn you. Aren't you glad that I did though?

* * *

Welcome to the wonderful, strange, and often unfamiliar world of confusion!

Where is the source of the world of confusion? Why, of course, it was Dorm 5-N. Well past the midnight hours, the two inhabitants were having a sizable amount of trouble falling into the more peaceful world of slumber. After that... incident that took place hours ago, it was fairly known to both Bonnie & Monique were not going to get much sleep in the first place.

All through the late night hours, Monique tossed and turned. Every time Monique tried to shut her eyes and get some sleep, either she would wake up minutes later, or she would have a very vivid vision of what might have happened if that ordeal went a bit further.

The dark-skinned girl shuddered at the thought. Just hours ago, she was just about two steps away from going all the way... with Bonnie... and hours ago, she didn't give much of a damn who it was. The way it came about confused her. The way the brunette acted toward her before that moment frightened her. But the way she felt during what happened petrified her all the more.

Why?

She had liked it. It was that simple.

There were no mistakes about it. She would try to deny it, in here mind, however, there was no arguing the fact. If there wasn't any attraction between these two embattled roommates last week, there certainly was now... And it all began with a kiss... _How ironic._

_'What was I thinking?' _Monique thought desperately. It was a week ago when she declared to the brunette (and the whole Upperton Mall for that matter.) that she wasn't afraid of Bonnie, and that it was going to take more than a few harsh words and pranks to get rid of her. For some reason, just saying that wasn't enough for her. Taking the advice of Shego, of all people, she decided to end that little powwow at the mall with some shock and awe.

And now... here she was, up in the dead of the night, thinking about a girl that she had no use for, to the girl that she loathed with a passion, to this; The girl that she couldn't stop thinking about.

She wondered if the brunette was having as much trouble falling asleep as she was, or if she was spooked at this turn of events as she was.

'Unlikely,' the black-haired girl thought.

It was very much unlikely, seeing as how she was the one who instigated the entire chain of events. Hell, for all she knew, Rockwaller was probably in the next room, plotting on how she was going to scare the beejeezus out of her tomorrow.

Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

Meanwhile, a little more than thirty feet away, Bonnie too, was having difficulties...

The brunette laid there, wide awake. Her legs sprawled out to either end of the bed, and her eyes staring upward at the ceiling.

There were no nightmares or visions with the brunette, because sleep never came. The last few hours were spent thinking. She knew what happened hours ago, and she also had a good idea of what would have happened if either Monique or herself returned to their senses at the time that they did.

They would have had sex.

The only problem was that the brunette _wasn't_ reacting to this conclusion with total outrage... and it confused her all the more. For reasons that she wasn't quite sure of, the concept of her and... _That girl _taking their brief episode further wasn't disgusting or revolting to her, and she could have sworn that it was supposed to be.

"Urgh," the brunette growled as she tossed herself from one side of the bed to another. Did it really have to be this confusing? If one thing was for certain, Bonnie was sick and tired of being confused and led astray by this awkward and unfamiliar relationship she had with her roommate.

Something had to change, and it had to change soon. This situation was far too tense to be left alone, and the brunette was losing too much damn sleep trying to figure out what to do about it.

There was no use pondering and wasting precious hours of sleep thinking about Mitchell any further, the tanned young woman thought. Maybe things will be clearer tomorrow.

The next day didn't bring any more clarity than that the day to follow, or the day after that for that matter. Before the two roommates knew it, the weekend had come about. Weekday or weekend or whatever, there was little or no change at all in the way that Monique and Bonnie approached each other. Both avoided one another like the deadliest infectious disease knew to man. When one would come in, the other would leave... and if by happenstance the two were in the same room, one would probably be able to hear a pin clatter onto the floor.

Things were getting more awkward and tense by the day, with no end in sight until that Saturday night.

Bonnie began to rummage through her closet... She had about all she could take with this confusion nonsense... Tonight, _she _was going to go out and do something with her life... maybe even have some fun... anything to get her mind off of Monique.

If Mitchell really did feel the same way as she did, she would have had to come to her by now... unless she was _that _much of a coward. Either way, it didn't matter now, and everyone who knew the brunette knew that patience was something that Bonnie Rockwaller didn't care to have a lot of.

Why _she _happened to be so dense about it was none of the brunette's business.

With elaborate precision, she began slipping on her favorite outfit... Not that it mattered what it was; whatever it was that she was wearing, there was little doubt that she wasn't going to look good in it.

She gave herself the once-over in the mirror for a final time.

"Perfection," She quietly said to herself as she cocked a hip to one side to strike a pose. She then grabbed her jacket and left her room. As she walked through the hallway that was no less than twenty feet, she began to feel a slight tinge of unease as she got to the door.

In fact, it was the same unease that she felt several days ago...

Why was she feeling like this now? What was going on with her? She was just about to get out of this cesspool to get her mind off of Monique and _now _these reflections had to creep back on her?

"Where are you going?"

The brunette turned her back... brilliant. Speaking of creeps, there was Monique, or at least her voice, wafting from behind her. She turned to face her.

"It's none of your business," the green-eyed girl replied defensively. "But if you _must_ know, I am going out to relax and try and get my mind off of some _annoyances._"

Annoyances?

Once again, that tongue of the brunette got the best of Monique once again.

"Annoyances, huh?" She asked in a challenging tone.

Once again, Monique was going to get in the way of Bonnie trying to avoid this confrontation... But this time, Rockwaller knew how to deal with this... finally.

"That's right, Mitchell... I'm trying to get away from annoyances... Like say, oh I don't know... _You_," She said curtly.

With that, she turned smartly on one heel and shut the door behind her, a perfect exit. She checked her bag for her keys, and rolled her eyes. Well, it would've been a perfect exit if she didn't forget her keys. So, taking a deep breath, she reopened the door to retain it.

"Forget something?" Monique asked, a sly grin appearing on her face.

"Wow, you're sharp," Bonnie answered sarcastically, as she reached for her important possession.

"Say... Where are you going?" The dark-skinned girl asked once again.

"If you want to come with me, all you have to do is ask," Bonnie retorted.

Monique's heart skipped a couple of beats... She moved a couple of steps back.

"I never said I wanted to go anywhere with you," Monique said defensively, her arms crossing her chest and looking away.

"Then don't wait up, _Mo_," The tanned young woman said with a wink. Monique turned around, only to see Bonnie walk out of the apartment... She was gone now, so there was no chance in rethinking her decision. The dark-skinned girl shook her head in obvious befuddlement.

_'Don't wait up? What's that supposed to mean?'_

With a gentle close of the door, Bonnie was out of there. The moment she entered the elevator, however, her cheeky grin dissipated.

Did just feel _bad _about throwing Monique a curve back there? The brunette tried to reason with herself, but honesty won out. This was **so **getting out of hand. In the past, she had never shown remorse for making others feel bad... and all of a sudden, she dishes a parting shot at Mitchell and now _she _feels like garbage? What in the hell has been wrong with her these past few days?

'My god,' She thought as she keyed open the door of her cherry red sports car. 'I'm turning into Possible.'

She let out a retch as she started the car. She promptly peeled off in the direction of Middleton.

The dark-skinned young woman watched intently from the fifth floor lobby as Bonnie sped off. She let out a resonant sigh as she ambled back to the quaint apartment. Usually when Rockwaller was gone it was a welcoming sigh of relief, but there was something about tonight. Monique just wasn't feeling quite right after the brunette had departed.

'Was she missing Bonnie?' She asked herself.

Nah... That can't be right. Could it?

She knew that she wasn't feeling like her usual upbeat self the past few days, she thought that it was more about being freaked out about what happened _that _night rather than suffering from Rockwaller withdrawal.

The young woman covered her face with her hands... This was just one more confusing sitch after another. And right about now, she was down for trying to get some advice.

She grabbed the telephone and quickly began dialing...She couldn't believe that was she was going to ask _those two _for guidance again. But since Kim and Shego were in this type of situation in the past they would probably know what it was like for them.

After all, it was mostly Shego's advice that got her into this hot water in the first place.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

* * *

"Sooo, if I'm a princess," Kim said softly as she sifted through her lover's dark tresses. "What does that make you?"

"I don't know," Shego answered obliviously. "But I would prefer something along the lines of 'mistress," She said with a flirtatious glint in her luminous green eyes. She raised her head ever so slightly off of the redhead's lap to face her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked Kim.

"Hm, I'm not sure... I did think of mistress. Or maybe _goddess... _Or perhaps, The Supreme One," the redhead teased.

"Ooh, me like," The older woman cooed seductively.

"I knew you would," The former teen heroine replied with a wink. "But I think I came up with..."

Kim was interrupted as the pale-skinned woman's lips found their way to her's. The redhead let out a low moan as the older woman began to slowly mount her. She had loved the way that Shego was so... abrupt. The lovers embrace began to intensity as the minutes passed by. When these two young lovers were into each other as much as they were right now, it was hard to stop what they started.

_"RIIING!" _Came the sound of the telephone.

"Whoops," Kim said as she absentmindedly threw Shego from atop of her. "I'm expecting a call."

OK... Maybe it wasn't _that _hard.

The younger woman caught the phone on the third ring.

"Hello? Oh, Hey. Are you serious? Yeah? Wow... OK... Hey, no big, we're friends, right? Uh-huh. OK... I'll see you in thirty. Bye."

She placed the telephone back on the receiver and returned to the living room where she found Shego, who was fresh off of dusting herself off from being propelled to the floor. Needless to say, she was a little peeved at that.

"I don't even want to know who that was, but it had better..."

"That was Monique. She's got some more Bonnie problems."

"Oh," The older woman paused. "What kind of problems?" She asked, her interest piqued a bit.

"Ah, it's nothing," Kim said coyly.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Oh... OK. Monique called me because three days ago she and Bonnie had a makeout session and neither one of them knew how or why it came about, so she called me because she doesn't know what to make of their relationship now that they played tonsil hockey and..."

"Whoa, Kimmie, slow down for a sec…" Shego urged. "Breathe."

"Oh... Sorry," The redhead said apologetically. "I got into gossip mode for a second there. Anyway, she asked me to go over there to give her some helpful advice."

"OK, Kimmie, let's go. There's no time to lose... We must begin the _intervention._"

"Intervention? And... Wait a minute... 'we'?" Both questions were halted as the raven-haired woman literally pulled Kim out of the house.

* * *

Twenty-eight minutes, thirty-five seconds... OK... She isn't late yet.

For someone who was so concerned about the matter at hand, Monique stayed fairly calm during this wait for Kim's arrival.

Well, at least she wasn't pacing the floors... yet.

This was a little reminder that the old salad days were over. She realized that the roles were being reversed in this game of advice giving that she liked so much. Usually when a problem presented itself to Monique, more often than not she would tackle it herself. But this time around, she was way in over her head dealing with you-know-who. It wasn't embarrassing going to someone for help, it was just unfamiliar territory. Besides, foolish pride wasn't going to get her out of this one.

Or would it?

A knock of the door broke her out of her contemplation. That must've been Kim. After all, it had been almost exactly thirty minutes since she called, give or take a couple...

"Kim! I am so glad you..."

"Heeey, Nicky! Glad to see us?"

Monique face faulted.

"You bought Shego with you," Monique said flatly.

The redhead knew that Monique wasn't exactly going to be happy with this...

"Yeah, she said she really wanted to help. I can't say no to her. I mean, just look at that face."

Shego gave Monique something that resembled a pout, which the transfer student didn't buy for a second. Kim, on the other hand, readily ate it up. She let out a resigning huff as she ushered the couple to the couch. Since time was of the essence, she decided to simply cut to the chase.

"What do you think I should--"

"I got a better question," Shego interrupted. "Are you sure you and this Bonnie girl were sucking face that night?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Monique answered with teeth-gnashing annoyance.

"Oh, good, was she a good kisser, then?"

Monique almost spit up.

"Eh? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with everything," Shego answered vaguely.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"It does not!"

"Yes, it does, Nicky," The pale-skinned woman teased. "So, are you gonna answer the question or not?"

The dark-skinned young woman shot daggers at Shego, followed by hollow point bullets at Kim. Friends didn't let friends allow this kind of suffering to happen to them. One of these days, she was going to get advice from better people.

Like maybe a corpse.

"Yes, she was a good kisser!" Monique exclaimed, her hands high in the air from frustration. "In fact, it was one of the best--"

"Whoa, T.M.I," Kim cut in.

"Says you," Shego said to Kim. "So, when you kissed her, did she like, moan a lot."

"Uh, I guess," Monique said with uncertainty.

"A-HA! I knew she was moaning type."

"Where is all this going?"

"Quiet! Can't you see Kimmie and I are trying to have a breakthrough here?"

"Actually," Kim interceded. "I don't even know where you're going with this," she confessed.

This was the problem with working in groups... Everyone was so far behind you.

"OK... I'll make this really simple for both of you. Back in the prehistory days of when Kim didn't know any better... Like, when her _sidekick _was her boyfriend..."

"Ouch..." Monique uttered, holding back a giggle.

"Hey—" The redheaded interjected.

"Whoa... Let me finish. Anyway, back in the days, Kimmie & I always used to fight each other. Of course it was a necessity seeing as how she was fighting on the wrong side of the law..."

"Me?" Kim questioned testily. "You're the one that would always steal stuff."

"See what I mean," The former villainess whispered casually to Monique. "Now, whenever there was a time when we weren't fighting, we were arguing. I guess Princess had to find some way to mask her endless attraction toward me."

"Endless attraction?" Monique asked curiously. She turned toward Kim.

"Endless attraction?" Kim almost yelled. "That's funny. Last time I checked, you were the one that--"

"Anyway," Shego continued, totally ignoring Kim's protests. "Kim was totally hot for my bod... and she would find different and rather interesting ways to express it. Like arguing, or fighting... or breaking three of my limbs in three places when she knocked me into that tower a couple years back."

"I said I was sorry!" The teen hero protested once again.

"You see that, Nicky? She sooo wants everyone to pay attention to her," Shego said, tsk-tsking all the while. "Now, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I had to stop Kim from totally throwing herself at me."

"This is bullshit!" The redhead swore loudly.

"Such language," The raven-haired woman scolded teasingly. "So instead of arguing or... totally breaking every bone in Kimmie's body, which I could always do at any time--"

"Liar," Kim stated calmly.

"Oh yeah?" The henchwoman challenged.

"Yeah," The redhead muttered through gritted teeth.

Monique had to come between the couple to prevent them from coming to blows. What kind of relationship was this anyway? How in the world did these two ever get together? It took a few minutes before either one of the trio actually spoke up.

"Is this how the both of you two are?" Monique asked incredulously. "T-This is ridiculous. It's like every time I see you two, you fight all the—"

"That's what I was getting at, Nicky," The pale-skinned woman said. "If Kimmie wasn't over here interrupting me all the time--"

"Well, if you weren't lying through your green teeth, maybe I wouldn't--"

Monique watched as the 'happy' couple continued to lob insults back and forth toward each other and she got it; This is the way that they expressed their attraction toward one another... through fighting. Certainly it was weird and often dangerous, but somehow, they manage to work it out. Realizing this, she got up from the couch and left the room. Both Kim & Shego were too preoccupied with getting in the last word so they didn't notice her walk out.

The dark-skinned girl was rambling onto her room when another jewel hit her.

Bonnie... and her argued almost exactly the same way that Kim & Shego do.

Was their relationship the exact same thing?

Nine times out of ten it was herself having to adapt to the former cheerleader and never the other way around. Bonnie issued all the insults, the cheap shots, the arguments, and somewhere in between, the attraction. No one her age dared to talk to Monique the way that Bonnie did, and yet for the past two months that they had been living under the same roof, she never stopped the brunette from doing it. Why was that? Why was she letting Rockwaller skate without knocking her pretty little lights out?

Then it hit her.

She had liked it. Monique liked all of the duo's dramatics, and the theatrics. It wasn't that wonder either one of them weren't feeling quite right the past couple of days...

She felt a stinging pain in her side as the idea hit her.

Truth hurts... apparently.

Ignoring the silly cliché, she slid back into the living room to find something unexpected.

Kim & Shego were on the couch making out. Yet... they were just tearing each other apart a minute ago! What the hell?

"A-hem!"

The couple disengaged, both exchanging some embarrassed glances as they both sat up.

"So, who won?" Monique asked smugly.

"Me!" Both Kim & Shego said at the same time. It only took a split-second for them to turn to each other and glare.

"Whoa... Whoa, settle down you two. I just figured it all out," Monique said happily. "And I have you to thank,"

"Oh... Good. So, what are you going to do now?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Well, I'm going go to find Bonnie and try to have a civil conversation with her," Monique replied.

"Do you even know where she went?" Shego asked.

"No, but I got an idea," She said with a smile as she grabbed her jacket. Before she went out the door, something had to be answered before she went on this magical mystery tour.

"Hey, Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask all those questions about Bonnie?"

"Oh, glad you asked that. I figure if Kimmie and I are ever on the outs, I think I'd be able to steal your girlfriend away for a while," The former henchwoman said smugly.

Both Monique and Kim stood there, eyes wide as saucers. The dark-skinned woman just shook her head in disbelief as she locked up the apartment. She turned her head momentarily before she heard just about the loudest connection of open palm to face that she had possibly ever heard in her life.

Always the drama...

* * *

End of Chapter 6 

Hang me for the object lateness... But do thank my co-author of sorts, Dr. Vainglorious. While writer's block was bending me over on it's knee, the Doc gave me some fresh ideas. What's he responsible for?

All the funny parts of this chapter... If you can call them funny.

Either way, come on back for Chapter 7... It's gonna be a doozy... And it just might be on time too.

S-Chrome & Dr. Vainglorious


	7. The High Tension Scene

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter Lucky Seven

Same ol... Femmeslash up ahead. Just like the last six.

* * *

"Uh, Nicky? You wanna not drive so reckless? Some of us are trying to make out here."

Nicky or Monique simply ignored the complaints of the two passengers in the backseat of her car. In fact, when both offered to come with her to... wherever she was going, she found it confusing at first, but it may have been helpful for them to tag along with her, so she obliged. Of course, she didn't expect for those two happy little lovebirds to be swapping excess amounts of saliva, among other things in the cramped space that was the back of her sedan. She had to take the good and the bad when it came to these two, in which Shego & Kim had a lot of... both for that matter.

A loud moan emanating from the backseat prompted the student to slam the brakes. The car came to a full stop. Shame neither Kim nor Shego were wearing their safety belts.

"What the hell?" The pale-skinned woman protested.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for ten minutes?"

"No." Both of them said. "Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

Monique shook her head, something that she's been doing a lot of in the company of these two. If they were any closer, they'd be sisters... or... joined at the hip... or the same person. If they were the same person, what would their name be?

'Kigo?' Nah... sounded kinda silly...

As she turned at the next intersection, her thoughts went from the rambunctious duo in the back to Bonnie. She had been driving the better part of twenty minutes, and she hadn't picked up a single trail on the brunette. How could she? She didn't give any hints to where she was going, so how in the heck was she supposed to find her? She had a flashback to what the brunette in question said to here almost an hour and a half ago.

'Don't wait up.'

The one time she was actually supposed to _listen_ to Rockwaller, and what does she do? She did the complete opposite. The dark-skinned girl cursed this recent run of foolish spontaneity. Doing things spur-of-the-moment wasn't like her at all. First, she thinks that she'll make Bonnie recognize her by planting one her lips, the _incident _some days back, and now this. Since when was Monique Mitchell this impulsive? Maybe it was time to quit while she was behind this time around.

"Hey, Monique?"

"Shhh," Shego whispered. "I think Nicky finally realized that finding this girl is like finding a needle in a haystack."

Monique didn't bother to react to the ex-con's jab. She was spot on with her observation and she knew it.

"You didn't let me finish," The redhead said to her girlfriend. "I was trying to say that I thought I saw Bonnie's car a couple of blocks back."

For about the third time in the past half hour, the car came to a screeching halt, catapulting two passengers just about through the front seats of the sedan. Before either of them could gather any orientation, the car made a 180-degree turn, throwing Kim and Shego to the left side of the vehicle...

If anyone asked, it was their own faults for not learning from dummies and not buckling their safety belts.

"On edge much?" The pale-skinned woman asked testily. The transfer student didn't answer; she proceeded to plant her foot on the gas, which once again sent the riders in the back careening to the back end of the vehicle. A couple of blocks later, Mo slowed down just a bit to see if her friend's ascertainment was correct. A cherry-red sports coupe; That was Bonnie's alright. She took a gaze past the vehicle to see what building the car was parked in front of. She couldn't make it out totally, but whatever it was, there was quite a line, stemming from the entrance to about a quarter of the way down the block.

Her brown eyes almost lit up as she looked above... a neon sign that read "Club Tension."

_Excellent._

She turned to her two associates, a mischievous grin painted on her face.

"Sooo... Who's up for some clubbing?"

* * *

He had to face him sometime... and he knew that in facing him, he had to face _them_. What a dilemma it was to find out these things by happenstance. Then again, it's not like this was the first time that the blond had seen something that he shouldn't have. He had to make note to himself when a potentially awkward situation presented itself next time around, he should opt to mind his own damn business. It was starting to become almost commonplace nowadays. Ron walks in on couple; Ron gets shocked; Ron backs out of the room, the house, the apartment, the streets...

The blond shook his head once again. After taking a single deep breath, he knocked audibly on his roommate's door.

"Yeah?" The voice of Josh asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Ron. I need to rap to you for a quick second."

'Rap?' Where did Ron pick up such lingo from anyway? Before he could answer his own question, the door opened, and his companion of a couple of years ushered him in.

"So, what's up?"

Ron paused... How was he going to put this?

Josh saw the growing tension in the blond's face. He had a pretty firm idea of what Ron was going to talk to him about.

"Let me guess... Saw something you shouldn't have?"

Ron's eyes went wide. He must've been an open book to everyone around him or something... He massaged his neck nervously and gave a slight nod.

"It's no big, Ron." Josh said simply.

"It isn't, but...? You and Felix are, and I'm..."

"Like I said, No big..."

"For all you knew I could've told..."

"But you didn't."

"Well, I _could've_..."

"But you wouldn't have."

How could Josh be so sure of himself?

"How do you know?"

"Because you know that what I do in my own time is my own business and no one elses," He said bluntly. "I mean, who cares? It's not like what I do has any effect on anyone else."

The younger blond nodded solemnly. Josh was making a lot of sense at this point. It was almost too typical of an artist to be all philosophical like this.

"Besides, I know you wouldn't have dropped a dime on me and Felix like that, and I know why," The artist said slyly.

Ron shook his head almost knowingly... This had better not be another spiel on the power of friendship and all that garbage. He heard the same sermon from Kim almost two years back. That still didn't take the sting out of being unceremoniously dumped in favor of Shego of all people. When _was _he going to be able to get over that?

"Really, then why?"

"Because before Felix and I hooked up, guess who he had a crush on?"

Oh... No.

Ron backed out of the room, once again, aghast at even the thought of it. Felix and himself were tight, but dayamn...

After watching the half-witted blond backpedal out of the apartment once again, Josh shook his head. In reality, he was going to say Ned, but the insinuation gag served its purpose well. Besides, Felix would have pretty sour taste to have a crush on Stoppable.

'Sour taste?'

The artist chuckled to himself as he shut his door to return to his work.

* * *

The High Tension Scene...

The establishment may have been called "Club Tension," but it certainly didn't describe the atmosphere inside this three-story building. Loud music played on and on without interruptions, patrons were dancing and grooving from wall to wall. And if they weren't dancing, they were at the bar, drinking the world away. Monique surveyed the large dance floor... packed... not a wallflower to be found. She had hoped that she didn't take too long on line. After all, it did take about ten minutes and about fifty bucks to get herself, Kim, and Shego in.

It was almost amazing how much funds were being frittered away trying to keep up with Bonnie. Monique winced as she found her wallet to be... quite light. First, taking her out shopping, and now this... Heck, usually, she didn't spent this much money on herself, which meant something had to be clarified between herself and the brown-haired girl, and it had to be done soon.

Her bank account depended on it.

The strobe lights made it difficult to make out objects, much less people for that matter, as Monique kept bumping into people. Once she got in with Kim & Shego, she suggested that they fan out to look for Bonnie, but the transfer student suspected that both heroine and ex-con ignored her and left to their own devices.

If she was going to spot Rockwaller here, what exactly was she going to say to her?

She admitted to herself that this spur-of-the-moment affair wasn't exactly the best thought out of plans, but she figured that she would cross the bridge when she got there.

The music came to a stop and the lights turned back on, allowing Monique to continue her search. It was still difficult to maneuver through the building as the floor was absolutely packed. The last thing the dark-skinned girl wanted to make it look as though she was some kind of a jilted stalker...

...though she was, in a way.

Bonnie gazed a long, meaningless stare at the glass of strawberry wine cooler that was in front of her. The night wasn't a total loss. She danced a little bit. She talked a little bit, and she drank a little bit. It had been a couple of hours, but for the most part, her mind still wasn't totally off of Monique. It was a shame, really. She probably would've had a nice time had she not been so damn distracted. The brunette closed her eyes momentarily... How could she be so hung up on anyone like this? This never happened to her before. What made Mitchell of all people different from everyone else?

She took a halfhearted sip of her drink. That was just it... This must've been in her mind. She probably thought that the black-haired girl was different. What with the way she talked to her, the way she acted, and the way she was so damn sure of herself... It was the almost copy of how she carried herself... and it was more intriguing than anything else. But in reality, Monique wasn't really different... She was just like everyone else. Then again, she had also thought she had a good idea of what was going on between herself and the aforementioned transfer student, when in reality...

The tanned woman took another uninspired sip from her glass... This was way too stressful for her liking. She wondered how the night might have gone if Mitchell accepted her offer a couple of hours back.

The ex-cheerleader glanced at her wristwatch, which read 11:20P.M. It was a Saturday Night... there was no reason to turn in early. But then again, she was getting a bit tired. With a weary sigh, she got up from the barstool to make her way out. As fast as she got up, though, she stopped. She could have sworn she felt a tap at her shoulder. Bonnie rolled her eyes... That had better not have been some loser asking for one more dance.

When she turned around, she realized it was the exact opposite.

"Monique?" She said, not using her inside voice at all. "What the hell?"

The dark-skinned girl smirked at her. "I'm happy to see you too."

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked, placing her hands on her curvaceous hips. Monique knew that was either going to be the first or second question that she was going to ask, and if there was any time to be spontaneous about this, now was the time.

"What?" Monique asked, her movement mimicking her roommate's. "College girl can't get her dance on."

The tanned young woman was not buying this.

"OK," She paused. "So you're a stalker now, hm?"

"Me, stalk you? Now you're delusional, girl."

That remark alone would've probably set off more stars and fireworks than the Fourth of July parade would have cared to have. The brunette almost felt the heat rise up within her. But she ignored it... There was absolutely no way that she was going to get baited into a public dust-up... Not again anyway. With a 'harumph,' she turned her back and began to ascend the stairs.

"Leaving so soon?" Monique asked from behind her. "Night's still young... Wanna dance?"

"Me, dance with you? Now who's delusion?" A sneering Bonnie mocked.

"Not me," Her roommate replied. "I'm just trying to have a good time."

"Whatever," The tanned girl retorted nonchalantly. She turned her back as Monique strolled back to the bar. She wanted to leave, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave at this very moment. It was even a wonder how that girl turned up here in the first place... in hopes of having a good time. It was the same thing that she was trying to do.

Hell... Why not? Why be _more_ miserable than she was now.

Bonnie sidled back to Monique.

"Alright, just one dance," The brunette said firmly. "And if you try anythi—"

"Whoa, Bon-Bon, it's not like I'm going to bite…" Monique said defensively.

"…unless I want you to, right?" The former cheerleader flirtatiously asked with a wink.

That girl was so darn flirtatious... Even when she wasn't trying, the chocolate-skinned beauty thought with a shrug.

"Are you coming or what?" Bonnie asked while already on the dance floor. Monique joined her seconds after. The twosome began dancing face-to-face, trying to feel each other in the early going. An upbeat dance record blared over the club's PA system.

This wasn't so bad, Bonnie thought. Heck, it was almost tolerable.

"Try to keep up," She said teasingly to her dance partner. Monique didn't say anything; she simply tried to match the pace, which was admittedly difficult. Who knew they Rockwaller knew how to dance so well. As the addictive music faded, both Monique & Bonnie retired back to the bar.

"You're pretty good," The former fashion store clerk said, a twinge of exhaustion in her voice.

"I'm not just good," The brunette said. "I'm the--"

Bonnie stopped in mid-sentence as a new song played over the loudspeakers.

The former cheerleader held her breath for a moment. She hadn't this song in a long time... and it was one of her favorites. Almost in a trance, she reached over and grabbed her roommate's hand.

Monique was a tad surprised. She figured that Bonnie really liked this song. She allowed herself to be led by the brunette. Heck, one more dance wasn't going to hurt, right?

She narrowed her eyes a bit though. Her hand was still clasped in Bonnie's. And the way that the brunette was almost staring at her, she didn't look like she was going to let go anytime soon.

_I don't know what you're looking for  
You haven't found it baby, that's for sure.  
You rip me up and spread me all around  
In the dust of the deed of time _

Bonnie led Monique's hand to her waist and kept it there. At the drop of a dime, she turned around and began moving back and forth, gyrating against her roommate. The dark-skinned girl tried to keep up once again, but it was getting even more difficult. Perhaps it may have been because she wasn't quite focused on dancing at this point in time. She was focused, however, on the girl who inches away from her, and the people were staring intently and gradually gathering around them.

_'It was just a dance,'_ she said subconsciously.

Did she really believe that?

_And this is not a case of lust, you see  
It's not a matter of you versus of me  
It's fine the way you want me on your own  
But in the end it's always me alone _

There was something about this song that the former cheerleader loved. It reminded her of many relationships past, and maybe even present.

Whatever happened with her and Monique last week was certainly happening right now. One way or another, she was going to find out more about this attraction that she had to Mitchell, and likewise, and she was going to find out tonight. Her thoughts were impeded when she felt something brush against her back. It was Monique... her left hand now rested on the front side of the brunette's waist.

She nearly gasped when she felt Monique's entire body press against her's.

_And I'm losing my favorite game  
You're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my baby  
Losing my favorite game... _

In the daring move, the transfer student could've sworn she heard a low whine come from her partner. Any other time, this would have been a bit much for her, but this night, she found the low murmur encouraging. Gathering even more boldness than before, she rested her chin on the right side of the brunette's shoulder, which garnered another approving moan.

Sitting inches away from the other girl's neck, the black-haired girl inhaled her roommate's scent. Her aroma was overpowering. It made her want to go even further than she did already. But she had gone far enough, didn't she?

An arm other than hers rested on the back of her neck. Maybe she hadn't.

_I only know what I've been working for  
another you so I could love you more  
I really thought that I could take you there  
but my experiment is not getting us anywhere_

At this point, she really didn't care who was doing this to her. All that Bonnie knew right now was that it felt _really _good.

She didn't care that practically everyone was in the club was crowding around them, it made it all the more exciting. She was losing herself on the dance, and she seriously didn't care.

Their bodies were now in total sync. Their latent attraction to each other was pretty much on display for everyone to see. Heat radiated through the brunette as she felt Monique's able hands travel up her body.

There were no stopping them and neither one cared.

_I had a vision I could turn you right  
A stupid mission and a lethal fight  
I should have seen it when my hope was new  
My heart is black and my body is blue _

It was all a blur to the dark-skinned girl. It was only ten or fifteen minutes ago that she suggested that she and Bonnie dance, and somehow, it all escalated into this.

Was she sorry about it?

What do you think?

It was all so unpredictable that way... The alluring brunette was just about putty in her hands and Monique loved that she was. She licked her lips as she set her chocolate-brown eyes on the base of the brunette's neck. It looked good... Now, how would it _taste?_

Her hands went past the brunette's ribs, and they were threatening to go higher. Her lips were inches away from their target. Then, she just stopped.

Bonnie had turned around to face her. Both seemed to freeze as their eyes locked into each other's. Was this going to be a repeat of what happened last week?

_And I'm losing my favorite game  
You're losing your mind again  
I'm losing my favorite game  
I've tried but you're still the same  
I'm losing my baby  
You're losing a savior and a saint... _

**_No._**

In almost an instant, the brunette pressed her lips against the black-haired girl. Monique kissed back ardently. Whatever it was that drew these roommate's together, it was doing its work, in spades.

They continued the embrace, much to the adulation of the spectators that formed a circle around them. In the front, two certain spectators looked on with vested interest.

"Kimmie, I think we've got something here," Shego said to the nodding redhead. Both watched as both Bonnie & Monique continued to to kiss, regardless of the probing onlookers.

"For the first time tonight, I think I agree with you."

* * *

End of Chapter Seven 

Late... Later... Latent... I know already.

Either way, stand watch for Chapter Eight. For all intensive purposes... That's gonna be the final chapter. And you know what that means...

Well... You know.

Credit: The song (Which is one of my favorites) is "My Favorite Game" by The Cardigans... Woop!

Ahem...

S-Chrome


	8. Unconditional Release, Part 1

A Brand New Cycle: Chapter Eight/Part One

Dis-Claimer: Do we have a good idea of what the disclaimer is? Good... Also... Femmeslash right up your alley. If you didn't know of this, you wouldn't have come all this far. So what's the deal?

Secret Limon Warning: It's the final chapter... and that means... Well, you see what the warning is. Anyway... F/F-type stuff up ahead... So it's best that you don't have a heavy lunch before you go diving in.

Whoops... bad choice of words.

* * *

She was surrounded by hordes of people that she didn't know, engaging in an act that would make everyone involved pass judgment on her, and she was doing this with someone she would have never expected to be attracted to. This would've been the first couple of things that would be on the brunette's mind, yet this time, she wasn't concerned about all of that. For all Bonnie Rockwaller cared, her _sisters _could be watching this and she wouldn't give the slightest hint of caring... and she really wouldn't care to stop doing what she was doing.

There was only one thing on her mind... this girl that happened to be her roommate, this... girl that she had got used to, but never got tired of.

It seemed like Monique felt the same way.

Neither one bothered to interrupt their embrace on the middle of the dance floor. In fact, their spectators began to watch it for so long that most of them lost interest... Save for the perverted freaks, anyway.

"...Ugh, enough already..." Shego said disgustedly. She _was_ pleasantly surprised when she first saw Monique & Bonnie on the dance floor, but it had been at least like... five minutes. If they went on any longer, she was sure that they would lose valuable amounts of brain cells. With her mind made up, she stepped to a position a couple of feet away from where they were standing.

"Shego, no," The redhead whispered, grabbing for her hand, but it was much too late. The older woman was well on her way to breaking this... nonsense up.

"Um… hello?" She asked quietly. No response.

"Hell-O! It's like 12 Midnight... Some of us like sleeping at night," She said, a little less than quietly. Maybe the sound of the music was drowning her out? There was still no response from the kissing roommates.

This called for something a little less... subtle. She inched closer to Monique with the intention to tap her shoulder. Before she could, however, the girl in question was already in front of her. The ex-villainess shook her head. Was Monique that quick or was she just losing it?

"Yes?" Monique asked, clearly peeved that her moment was broken.

The ex-thief was at a loss... And that was a rare occasion.

"Kim over here wanted to know..."

The redhead shook her head from a fair distance away... Was she always going to be the scapegoat?

"Actually, I heard you whining like... three minutes ago."

What was it with people giving her all this lip? Did Nicky just grow herself a backbone? She must have, because no one, save for maybe Kim (and that's a big maybe.) would have talked to the pale-skinned woman like that without walking away with a black eye, or broken appendage, or a bruised ego, or not exactly walking at all, not that any of this wasn't forthcoming.

It was obvious that Shego had a little less than a short fuse, especially for people she didn't care too much for.

Instead of going with her first impulse, which was... say, lighting this girl up like a Christmas tree, Shego decided to keep a cooler head. Besides, it was a bit too late at night to light someone up like a Christmas tree.

"All I'm saying is..."

"And all _I'm _saying is that you shouldn't have interrupted me..."

Monique calmly reached in her pockets and grabbed her car keys. She tossed them nonchalantly to Kim, who made the catch. After seeing that the auburn-haired girl made the catch, she turned her back.

"Kim, I really thought you were the younger one here, but it looks like She-She is a little cranky," She stated. She said it in such a sarcastic tone that Shego would have been proud of it, had she not have been the subject of the verbal jab.

Bonnie wasn't going to admit it, but she was a bit impressed by the actions of Monique. She had to be pretty confident to sass Kim's girlfriend like that.

Kim, on the other hand was a tad bit confused. Why did Monique give her the keys?

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Bonnie and I are gonna take a drive... _Riiight, Bon?_"

"Uh... Yeah," The brunette said uneasily. After what had just happened on the dance floor, she was curious to know where this was going to lead to. She followed Monique's lead out of the building.

The redhead watched as the roommates left out of the club together.

"Where do you think they're going, Shego?" She asked once again.

"Are you naive, or are you just dense?" Came the reply of Shego.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know. You saw those two out there on the floor a minute ago. Where do you _think_ they're going?"

"I don't know, that's why I was asking you!"

"Oy..." Shego placed a hand on her forehead. Did Kimmie lose a couple of brain cells after they got together?

"What do you mean, 'ugh?' One time or another I would like to not be the last to know about things."

"Why do you care anyway? It's none of your business."

"Monique is a friend of mine. It _is _my business."

She was right about that, not that Shego exactly cared.

"Let's just... go home. I'm too tired to argue."

"No you're not. You just don't want to tell me where they're going."

Shego looked upward to the ceiling_... How the hell did she get herself into this? _

_

* * *

_

It took long enough to get there, now the only conundrum present in this case was how she was going to get back.

Monique was relieved to know that Bonnie had fallen asleep in the passenger's side of the car. One reason was that she wasn't really much for talk at this point in time. The second was... Rockwaller was a lot prettier when she _wasn't _talking.

_"Are we there yet?"_ A half-sleeping Bonnie asked.

The dark-skinned girl resisted the urge to giggle at the standard issue six-year-old-in-the-back-seat question.

As she came upon a red light, she checked the digital clock, it read 1:10. Man, it was late... The weight of her eyes reinforced that fact. Waiting for the light to turn green, she stole another gaze at the resting brunette. Maybe tonight was a turning point of sorts. Sure, there was a little back-and-forth static when they first met up earlier tonight, but when they got on the floor, it seemed like things just started to connect. It was something straight out of one of those awful dance movies.

Her only hope was that after tonight, things didn't go back to the same old thing. Whatever that was...

She recounted the events that led to this. She was privy to the fact that the attraction was definitely there, but it certainly didn't mean anything if they were going to bicker and avoid each other all the time. If things were going to change between herself and Bonnie, she knew that things couldn't degenerate into what it was earlier this week. They had to talk this over when they got in... Without the loud voices, and fisticuffs like a _certain other _loving couple that Monique knew.

Maybe it was a coincidence, but a few blocks later, another red light temporarily blocked their progress. Monique had a devil of a time keeping her eyes on the road and not the slumbering girl on the passenger's side. All throughout the high school years, she wondered how a girl with such a bad attitude like hers could attract so many guys without even trying. Of course, now that she was a few years older, she knew what it was.

Total physical attraction... And you know what? She was experiencing it too.

The girl had the body of life... Perhaps it was the black-haired girl's maturity or something else that allowed herself to be captivated by it rather than to be jealous of it.

If anything, Bonnie certainly knew how to flaunt it.

Hang on... Was she drooling?

Bonnie shifted positions in the leather seat as the light turned green. Monique pressed her foot on the gas pedal. Certainly it was too late to go anywhere but back to the campus. It was almost a foregone conclusion that they would both get the evil eye of from the security guards. She found herself addled by the brunette, who was muttering something as she continued to toss and turn. Shockingly enough, the ex-cheerleader found her resting spot on the black-haired girl's shoulder. Even odder was the tanned girl uttering something that sounded like a sigh of satisfaction.

Monique resisted the urge to kiss her right then and there. It was shame that she was driving at the present time, because the urge was driving her up a wall right now... figuratively speaking.

After all, the campus was only... two miles away now? The only thing that she should have been thinking about were potholes, and how she hoped to not run over one, or any bumpy terrain for that matter.

The more she thought about how to not break this awkward, yet serene moment, the faster the ride became. Maybe it was because at this ungodly hour, the roads were mostly clear. After all, it was... 1:21, and was doing... 65 through a commerical roadway.

It took a further ten or fifteen minutes for Monique to hit the parking lot. She moved the clutch into the parking position.

The girl to her left looked rather comfortable in her position, which was still nestled on her shoulder. Monique gave the resting brunette a small nudge. Bonnie blinked both eyes, saw where she was, and quickly scooted away.

"You could've told me something," She said.

"Nah... You look cute when you're sleeping," Monique replied with a knowing wink.

A compliment... That was strange.

"Eh... Thanks," The brunette said uneasily.

Both stayed quiet for the couple of minutes. Perhaps it was the fact that neither one had very much to say. Maybe they were both a bit fatigued from the exploits of earlier that night. The brunette was about to go for the door handle.

"Bonnie?"

"Mmm?"

"I think we should talk about what happened tonight..."

"We should?" The tanned girl asked curiously.

"Well yeah... Because we both know what happened tonight wasn't an accident."

Someone had to say it... and Bonnie was taken aback by the fact that it was Monique rather than herself.

"You're right. Uh, yeah... OK. Let's go..."

Both were just about on pins and needles as they exited the car and entered the multi-story building. They were equally silent as the walked through the lobby. Bonnie led the way, while Monique followed close behind. The silent walk led to a wordless ride on the elevator. Each of them went for the '5' button simultaneously, followed by both drawing back their respective hands in obvious anxiety.

Monique stared at Bonnie, who stared right back at her. Perhaps they were eyeballing each other for too long of a time because the brunette had suddenly turned away. It was like they were both back in Junior High School. Monique turned to her immediate left to check her purse, and Bonnie attended to her immaculately done hair.

The ex-cheerleader turned her gaze toward her reflection in the stainless steel elevator doors. Monique was right... All the tension had to be relieved. Whether it be by talking things out... or something a bit more interesting.

While the dark-skinned woman was still looking away, the brunette stealthily scanned her from top to bottom. Of course, she wasn't a total loss... In fact, she was quite the gain upon further review. The audible chime of the elevator signified that their floor was up. Bonnie still wasn't quite through with surveying her roommate that stepped ahead of her. She watched almost ravenously of the other girl's hips, which seemed to sway effortlessly. Maybe it was the fact that she was slightly uninhibited from the drinks she had at the club a few hours back, but at this moment, Mitchell was especially alluring to her right now.

'Maybe that's why what happened last night actually happened,' She thought. And what happened last week, as well.

Monique had this fast-developing notion that she was being watched. However, when she saw the brunette pass her by on her left side, those suspicions momentarily quelled.

In the back of her mind, she had this impending notion that something was going to happen. She wasn't exactly sure what it might be, but it couldn't be any more bizarre than what happened hours ago.

"Are you coming in or what?" Bonnie asked from a distance.

"I'll be right there," Monique replied.

With guarded suspicion, the girl turned the knob to see her roommate pacing about.

"Finally," she said impatiently.

"I'm so glad that you're happy to see me," Monique shot back.

Moments passed by... both reluctant to do or say much of anything. Maybe it was the fact that it had been a long and night, but neither one had very much to say.

The frustration was beginning to mount inside the ex-cheerleader. She was getting sick to death of all this awkward bullshit... This had to be like the tenth time that this was happening. Thankfully, however, she had a foolproof plan to combat this. She wondered why she didn't try before... It certainly did it's duty last week. All that the brunette had to was wait for some kind of distraction.

A distraction?

Who was she trying to fool, herself?

The brunette took a deep breath.

"To hell with it…"

It certainly broke the silence, as Monique turned just in time to see the brunette's lips quickly advancing on hers. Did she stop her embrace?

"Mmmm..."

Apparently not.

As if they came out for an encore from the club hours ago, Bonnie & Monique continued their embrace as if they didn't miss a beat. Bonnie knew that she _absolutely _had to have this. Had she not have been as fatigued as she was, the brunette would have made her move in the car. Effortlessly, she sifted her hands through her roommate's hair. A moan from the dark-skinned girl encouraged her to press on with it.

Monique's world was just about set on fire. She didn't know exactly what to think of this turn, but at this point, at close to two o'clock in the morning, she didn't give much of a damn. The transfer student let out a gasp as the brunette's lips went from her own to her neck. Though the feeling was way too good for her stop, this was going a bit too fast for her liking.

"What... about..." She attempted to say.

"...Wasn't... working," Bonnie said quickly before returning to the girl's neck. The brunette's lips threatened to go lower, which necessitated the... removal of some garments. Unluckily, though, as she went to unbutton Monique's shirt...

"Wait," Monique gasped.

"What?" Bonnie asked with a mix of passion and frustration in her voice. Frustrated or not, she loved the way that the had her roommate at the moment, what with her gasping, trying in vain to recover and her chest rhythmically going up and down. But why the hell was she making her wait?

"...Bedroom." She commanded quietly.

'Oh,' the brunette's lips curled into a smile... _Finally,_ they were on the same page.

* * *

End of Part 1.


	9. Unconditional Release, Part 2

A Brand New Cycle: Unconditional Release, Part Two 

**Lemon Warning, For The Win**: Part Two of Three. Fuhgetaboudit! Very much graphic F/F lemon and lime right here and right now... Enough of all the teasing and near-misses. We gettin' right up into this here and right now... And if you don't like it or are offended by it... You _really_ should not have gone this far in the first place. Middle of the final chapter, ladies and gentlemen... Just in case you didn't read the first part of this warning.

* * *

It was funny how realizations got to people at the most inopportune time. As Shego finally began to look forward to getting some shut-eye in her own comfortable bed...

"Hey, Shego?"

_Dread..._ If she wasn't so fond of the redhead that was to the left of her, she would have done something pretty offensive to her right about now.

"Yes?" She asked crankily.

"I just figured out something about Monique & Bonnie."

_Oh come on... She just figured it out now?_ In a desperate attempt to keep things civil, she tried diligently to keep her eyes from rolling toward the heavens. The former rouge decided to feign interest, and go along with it.

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I think they're doing what we're about to be doing."

"Yeah, great," the black-haired woman replied. Obviously, due to her fatigue, she was slow with the uptake of the redhead's hints. However, when she felt a pair of lips encroaching the sensitive skin on her neck...

_"Whoa, Kimmie..."_ The former villainess gasped as she felt her nightclothes and being unbuttoned and tossed aside. How could her girlfriend be in the mood this late at night? Was she ever tired? Her thoughts were put on hold as the skilled hands of the younger woman ventured down her body. Within moments, the redhead herself was traveling the same way her hands were.

Shego let out a lecherous groan as her lover continued with her assault.

Sure she was dead tired, but she could definitely stay up for this.

* * *

Doors were locked. Blinds were closed. Most of the lights were turned off, which meant, for lack of a better expression, that it was time to get down to business.

Being deadlocked in a perennial embrace whilst fumbling around didn't exactly prove to be the most simple or efficient tasks. However, the way the roommates were going at each other, it didn't appear as either were going to cease until they reached their destination. Both aquamarine and chocolate brown eyes were shut as both were almost too deep in their seizure, the duo moaned energetically as both tongues continuously danced for dominance.

The brunette's eyes widened as she felt the other girl attempt to lift her shirt. _Looks like someone's into this_. As if to hold serve, the tanned girl's hand grudgingly left Monique's ever-so-shapely backside and began to work the buttons on her shirt. After colliding into a couple of walls, they had finally reached Bonnie's bedroom—and her queen-sized bed.

With an almost violent shove from Monique, Bonnie landed softly on the cushy bed just in time for the girl to land softly and comfortably on top of her. She continued to unbutton the other girl's shirt while attempting intensely to conquer the dark-skinned girl's lips. The kisses became shorter and with ever increasing urgency. As if a vault was opened moments later, the night-haired girl's shirt finally came undone, revealing the upper body that lie underneath.

To get a better look, the former cheerleader broke away momentarily, then tugged the shirt off of her roommates shoulders.

Bonnie purred alluringly. Monique, now clad above her waist in only a bra, looked away, a slight blush on her face. Shaking away the uncertainty, she stared back at the brunette below her. One conclusion could be made from their gaze.

Bonnie wanted her, and goddamn it, she wanted Bonnie.

At a moment's notice, Monique pounced right back on top of Bonnie to continue what they had begun. The tanned girl's hands freely traveled up and down her bare skin. The sensations made Monique groan encouragingly. To say that the nomadic hands of her roommate felt good to her was a gross understatement.

Growing even bolder by the second, the tanned woman hand rested once again on the backside of the shorter girl. This time, however, she gave the shapely globe a good squeeze, which drew a surprised yelp from her partner above her

Seizing the opportunity, Bonnie rolled Monique cover, so that she would be on top. It didn't seem to bother either one in any case. Breaking the kiss abruptly, the brunette looked down toward her very willing partner. It was high time to take things to the next level.

Feeling the welcoming warmth of the girl below her, Bonnie eagely raised her shirt over head, and tossed it aside. Left only in her bra, she could almost feel Monique's eyes on her, and she was precisely right.

"Purple... I like," Monique said, licking her lips in obvious anticipation.

Be it the enticing words, or the gesture in itself, whatever it was, Bonnie's inclinations was to just absolutely rip this girl's clothes off and have her way with her right then and there... But that would come momentarily. Monique raised herself to meet the lips of the brunette. Both couldn't get enough of each other's taste. Within quick moments, the ex-cheerleader grabbed hold of her roommate's hands and them to the bid. Mitchell let out a gasp of surprise, followed by a satisfied groan as Bonnie began nibbling softly at her neck.

"Ooh," She cooed as her roommate traced both kisses, and nibbles up and down her neck and collarbone.

The brunette had to smile to herself as she continued to please the girl below her. This was her first encounter with a woman that had gone this far. Then again, by the way that Mitchell was responding to her actions, she wouldn't know the difference. She let her full and luscious lips move downward while her left hand spent time trying to unclasp her roommate's bra. Her right was already venturing toward the girl's midsection and threatened to go lower with each well-placed kiss.

In the back of her mind, Monique knew that Bonnie was probably no stranger to the bedroom, but damn... The brunette was making her twist her curvaceous body in all kinds of directions already. She kept her hands firmly wrapped the taller girl's back, urging her desperately to continue.

With a faint click, her bra was unclasped, much to the delight of one Bonnie Rockwaller. The garment must have been a rope to the brunette, because former cheerleader tugged vigorously at it.

"Eager much?" Monique asked wryly between gasps and moans.

"Yes," Bonnie replied with a hiss. She then landed a passionate kiss on her roommate's lips. The kiss went on for longer than the brunette intended, as the smaller girl's arms had wrapped strongly around her neck.

Not that she was complaining, of course.

Her decidedly able hands began to roam once again, until they reached a suitable destination; Monique's chest. Instinctively, she let her hands circle the chocolate-colored breasts. The low purrs that she heard were expected. Upping the ante, she decided to give them a little squeeze. Monique abdicated a short shriek. It would definitely not be the last.

In about a split-second, the restrictive garment came off of the dark-skinned girl's body.

The tanned girl took a long glance at her lover's chest. They weren't as large as her own, but were nicely rounded and more than adequate for her liking. What captivated her the most were the sepia-colored nipples that were very much erect. With another stroke of her lips with her tongue, she began at the other girl's neck, much to the excitement of Monique. The girl gasped as taller roommate ran her tongue to down the base of her neck and through her cleavage. Mouthfuls of breaths were sucked in as the girl atop of her began to lick around her breast. The brunette grinned, pleased with the fact that the more experienced girl below her was enjoying her fondling. She kept her mouth away until she got to the very peak on the sienna that was Monique's nipple. The former cheerleader knew that she was making Mitchell feel good, and the groans that she was hearing made her want to continue this further.

With the girl's left nipple firmly entrenched in her mouth, she let her tongue lash at the mound in a back-and-forth motion, causing the girl below her to throw her head back in ecstasy. Her right hand did the work on the right nipple, rubbing and intermittently squeezing it throughout. Her left was free travel past the girl's midsection and made it's objective to unzip the shorter girl's tight fitting jeans.

"Oh... oh... Bonnie!" She called out.

The tanned young woman thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing to her roommate. Abruptly, she released her mouth from the hardened peak, which caused Monique let out a plaintive sigh. Seconds later, though, the brunette brushed the very tip of her tongue against the right nipple. Before the girl on the bottom could do anything, her lover's very lovely mouth closed around the nipple. It was all too much for the dark-skinned girl. The combination of the wet tentacle that was running laps the solid nub and the soft suction of the tanned girl's lips had Monique gasping for breath whilst groaning to keep at it.

As if that wasn't enough for her, Bonnie's hand, which was previously at her midsection, was now at the waistband of her panties.

"...Yes, Bonnie... Yes," she said encouragingly between gasps and groans of rapture. "Do it..."

Bonnie enjoyed the salty taste of Monique's skin. It must've been a combination of her perspiration and her fragrances... Whatever it was, it was goddamn intoxicating and it was turning her on. Hearing the girl's request, she gave last swirl of tongue around the dark-colored nipple before continuing the tasty trek down her roommate's body. Her fingers poked inside the scant garment. For a moment, Bonnie was taken aback at what she had felt there.

_Wetness..._ Looks like Monique was _really _enjoying this.

With a Cheshire-cat grin, Bonnie raised herself to Monique's level on the bed, to which she gave the writhing girl a sizzling kiss. As fast as she came up, she went back down. As she did, she let tongue tantalizingly bristle all of the girl's sensitive areas. On her way down, Bonnie glanced shortly at her roommate's bellybutton. Quite unlike her's, Monique's went all the way in. It was too sexy for her to not do anything with it. She kissed the spot, and swirled her tongue around the embankment of the girl's abdomen. Monique giggled girlishly as the brunette found her ticklish, yet erogenous spot. However, her chortles quickly turned back into moans as the brunette's fingers began to slowly work the girl's sex.

"Does that feel good?" Bonnie asked innocently.

Her answer was sharp gasp as she let one fingertip penetrate her roommate's vagina.

"Oh! You k-know it does!" Monique answered desperately.

The girl was at her mercy, and Bonnie knew this. From in between her thighs, she stared intently at the dark-skinned girl before flashing a cheeky smile at her.

"Ooh, Monique... You're so wet," she stated before briefly kissing the girl's inner thigh.

"I-I know," Monique shuddered.

"Am I doing OK?" She asked, her index finger still inside black-haired girl, her voice oozing with feigned innocence.

"Yes!" The girl now above her exclaimed. "You're doing great..."

The brunette, after hearing the nod... well, actually, cry of approval, finally came to the junction between her lover's legs. She kissed each thigh before slowly removing the submissive girl's underwear. After nonchalantly tossing them to the side, she moved ever so closer to the girl's clit.

"B-Bon... Please?" The girl murmured.

The brunette loved her captor's groveling. She parted the cinnamon-tinted thighs as far as they could go. She had never tasted the nectar of a woman before, but if it had tasted as good as her captor's skin, she was definitely willing to give it a try. As if in super-slow motion, she permitted her probing tongue to momentarily brush against the girl's slit.

Coincidentally, Monique let out the loudest moan of at that moment. The heart rate of the writhing girl increased a tenfold. Her words, her mind, and especially her hips begged the intruding tentacle to continue its exploration.

"B-Bonnie..." She quivered. "...Please?"

"Please, what?" Bonnie asked in an innocent, yet haughty tone in her voice.

She was being teased in the heat of the moment... almost typical.

"Please... _Don't tease _me!"

'Why not? That's half the fun,' the brunette thought as she brought her face back to Monique's center. She breathed in, the scent was almost overpowering. Her hands continued to trek all across her lover's body. It was torture for Monique; she had never been teased like this before, by male or female. Time after time, with each teasing tickle and thrust, Monique got nearer and nearer to her peak. Her swirling hips and repeated cries made it easier for Bonnie to notice that her roommate was ever so much closer. The former cheerleader decided that it was time to put this girl out of her misery. Lowering her head between the divided thighs once again, she let her tongue delve into the deepest part of the chocolate-skinned girl's crevice.

Monique's back arched violently as she felt the tentacle that teased her moments ago put a shock to her system. The girl below her was unrelenting in her assault. The brunette separated her well-toned thighs for as far as they could go as she continued to lap away at her sensitive bud. She knew that the girl above her was closing in, as her fluids began to dribble onto the bed.

"Yes!" She yelled, all of her inhibitions clearly out of the window. She couldn't believe that the brunette was doing this to her, but she wasn't sorry that she was. As her sex continued to be the lathered by the girl below, her chest thrust upward, her hips jounced violently... Almost too close.

Bonnie let her curious tongue deliberately swirl across her throbbing core, and that did it...

The dark-skinned girl let out a shriek as she came to climax. From all of the frenetic movements, she felt that she was about to black out.

Bonnie took her time in tasting the girl's essence. Her fluids tasted almost as good as her bare skin. She could _definitely _get used to doing that more often. Raising herself, the former cheerleader sidled up the entranced girl's side to take a good look at her... handiwork.

There was Monique, absolutely naked with an expression of total blankness. Her brown eyes, usually accompanied by a mischievous glint, were glazed over and dull. The sight of it alone aroused the brunette more than she herself expected. The aroma of sex filled the room as both remained silent.

Monique was the first one to speak up, sort of..."Mmmm," she moaned. Bonnie rolled to the side to face her lover of the evening.

"So, was that good?" The brunette asked, already knowing the answer. The girl's hips wouldn't have been gyrating like that if she didn't. The brunette's gaze went back toward the ceiling when she didn't hear a response for her bedmate. If nothing, it was definitely going to be...

...Her train of thought was immediately broken as a warm body climbed atop of her and a pair of lips plundered her own. She didn't bother to pull away as she knew how it was... Plus, damn! Mitchell certainly knew how to lock lips. Moments later, they both broke away

"Does that answer your question?" A revitalized Monique asked. Before the brunette had a chance to answer to her and that kiss, her roommate kissed her again. The brunette allowed herself to be swept away by the ardor-filled embrace of the girl above her. Before she knew it, she had been stripped of most of her clothing.

Now that Monique was in control, she was going to show her roommate the finer points of 'feeling good.'

* * *

End of Part Two 


End file.
